


It feels in the air

by FleurDeCerisier



Category: Canadian Idol RPF, Dancing On Ice RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Stars on Ice (Canada TV)
Genre: All That Skate, Coach Scott Moir, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue, Multi, Other, Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue's Comeback Era, Stars on Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurDeCerisier/pseuds/FleurDeCerisier
Summary: The next story is the result of a series of events about dreams that a group of people and I, have had some night while we were sleeping. Some events happened in dreams, other acts are part of my imagination, things that came up while I was writing this story, and wish stories that all the fans have ever had. Each chapter is related independently, with different situations that imagine about Tessa and Scott.Holidays in a beach, walks in the avenue coast, family and friend birthdays, practice of competitions in the ice fo the championship, practice in Montreal, practice in the Arena tours, and many more, they are part of a love story about the couple most incredible of ice dance.Kissings, hugs, petting and all love demonstration are the most important in this story. The story are wishes of all fans of the canadian team more beloved of the planet.Through a series of events, a group of admirers of this couple will do theirs to carry out a subtle espionage detective that will unravel the status of their relationship. Are they more than friends? Are they a romantic couple? Is this a platonic relationship? What is it that makes them so unique? Is it love, is passion, is it sexual tension, what is it?





	1. Ready to take off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank for select my story. I hope you like. For good or bad, hope your comments. All is necessary for me know yes or no like. Any critics is welcome. 
> 
> The first chapter maybe aren't interesting, bit is necessary for presentation character and describe the context in the find. 
> 
> Promise that the rest of story will be about they, totally and completely about Tessa and Scott.

Recently graduated in communication, I received a scholarship to do a PhD in Cultural Journalism at the Complutense University of Madrid. I was at the airport, saying goodbye to everyone to go to destination, I'm getting on the plane and Camila calls me, friend with whom I had a silly lawsuit. 

As I was getting on the plane while talking to Camila, one of the flight attendants was watching me insistently for being on the phone, five minutes later, when he was about to take off, the stewardess approached to ask politely to cut the call. I said goodbye to Camila and the flight attendant thanked me, when she saw that my home screen had a picture of Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir, she smiled and asked me:

-I could not help seeing the picture you have on your phone, do you have Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir as wallpaper? -

I spontaneously i asked her:

\- Yes, it's them, why do you ask? -

Trying to maintain her composure, even though she wanted to jump out of excitement to find someone who knew them, the stewardess answers:

\- I love them! I am a fangirl of them, they are so adorable! The chemistry, the passion, they together are pure fire! I don't know because they are not together, they are the perfect couple! -

\- If not, they together are dynamite, sometimes they confuse me -

Arriving at the first flight scale, I go to a coffee shop in the Lima airport to have a coffee and read the local news. There she was and other stewardess, who come to apologize for the inconvenience caused with Tessa and Scott. We agree that someone so comes because he knows the people who are on the home screen of your cell phone, it's not something that happens every day, and though he did not want to talk to anyone, i felt he could not miss the opportunity to have a conversation with they and I say: 

\- Not at all girls, they do not bother me at all. I really love them and finding someone who knows them is amazing to me. It was a pleasure, my name is Fiorella, by the way. What is you name? -

The stewardess extends her hand to greet me, her companion nods, they sit next to me and the first stewardess says:

 

\- A pleasure to meet you Fiorella, I am Magdalena, and she is Priscilla, my flight partner, she is also a fan of Tessa and Scott. Can we sit here? -

 

I thought that it would be good to meet someone with the same tastes that I did, so I invited them to take a seat and chatted about them during the wait of two hours that remained to continue flying, until the announcer announces the departure of the flight. Priscilla asks me for the phone number to keep in contact and Magdalena ask me what is the reason for the trip, so I passed them my number and I say:

 

\- I'm going to Madrid to study a PhD at the Complutense University, I received a full scholarship and I'll be there for the entire duration of the race, what's up, what is it like to be a flight attendant all the time in the air? -

 

Priscilla responds:

\- Most of the time it is difficult because you are all the time in the air and it becomes complicated with family, friends, having a partner is quite complicated, it is difficult to know someone when you are not more than two days in the same place, but sometimes it is very rewarding. This flight we are in ends in Toronto and we have two days free, we will the time the tour Stars On Ice is in London, so we have the opportunity to see them. With Magdalena we always wanted to go, but with the stewardess discount, it was still expensive. When we have to stay a few days in a city after a flight we do not have to pay for a hotel or a ticket, so we can afford to buy the tickets for the Stars On Ice shows. We are lucky that we will have to work on this flight ... if you want we will take photos -

 

Although the emotion and happiness for them invaded my entire being, I wanted to scream and jump like crazy, so I answered:

 

\- I would love for you to film something of the show, see you later, see you in a while -

 

When we arrived at the second destination, and until they announced my flight, we were chatting about what possible gifts they could give him when they meet them in the Meet and Greet, while we walked through the airport shops looking for possible presents for the kids. This was a longer flight scale, so we took the opportunity to pass information, photos, videos and speculate on the status of their relationship, if they are together, separated, each has a partner, etc.

 

By the time they announced my flight, we had not bought anything for them yet, so they continued touring the stores and while I was getting ready to fly again, they sent photos to know my opinion. If they ask me, everything was perfect for them, but looting the stores was not the plan of any, and our economy did not allow it, so I had a couple more minutes to continue using the cell phone before taking off and we started to qualify the possible gifts as well as the ratings of the ice dance. 

By the time I was arriving at the Campus, I received a message from them announcing that they had arrived in Toronto along with a video that had filmed one of she's in the distance, of two people with their hands clasped, leaving the studios of the CBC, while they kissed each other with noses.

Honestly, for me it was not them, but they insisted. Despite my discrepancy, I must admit that the people in the video had very similar features to the boys, a man with medium long hair, well combed, dark brown, about 5.9 feet tall, hazel eyes, with a rather pronounced butt and well-defined, that could be seen by his black suit pants, dressed in a plaid shirt like the one that was given to the Olympic athletes for Pyeongchang, tucked inside the pants, unbuttoned to the chest, which showed the abdominals well marked and worked, the sleeves of the shirt rolled up above the elbows that marked his big biceps and formal navy blue shoes; while the girl in the video had long light brown hair that went through the shoulder blades with a braided hairstyle, thin, about 5.4 feet tall, legs for envy that you could see perfect since she wore a tight dress to the body black and on top of it he wore the same totally unbuttoned shirt that he wore as a coat, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Anyone could think that it was them.

We began to discuss whether they were them or not, to finally agree that we could confirm that suspicion when they be in the Meet and Greet with Tessa and Scott. People can lie, but there are personality traits that they are innate and can not be hidden even if we try. 

By then my reference came, so I sent them a message that said: "The only thing we agree on is that they will be able to check it in the Meet and Greet, so as soon as the show ends, go quickly to that area and they begin to observe all the details, then they tell me. Only in those small details that may seem silly, we will know the truth. Later we continue talking, Bye, luck in the show". 

***************************

When I finished talking to them, the referent asks me if I'm Fiorella, I nod, he shows up and says:

\- Welcome Fiorella, I'm Rafael Diaz, your career guide, a pleasure to meet you, here you have the keys to your room. My roommate is established, but she apparently is not good mood to talk to someone, and you could also see that she was a bit shy, so she does not say anything, but anyway I introduce myself to her, first in Spanish:

\- ¡Hola!, Mucho gusto, Me llamo Fiorella, voy a ser tu compañera de habitación, soy uruguaya por cierto, ¿tú cómo te llamas? -

As she just looked at me without saying anything and turned his face to his suitcase, so I thought maybe she did not understand me, so I went back to her in English:

\- Hi!, I am Fiorella, I’m from Uruguay, Am you roommate, Welcome to Madrid, Nice to meet you!, Are you? -

This time he did not even look at me, apparently he was in a bad mood, so I stopped insisting, because we would be at least two years here studying and sharing the room together, which would not be nice for anyone, but after I insisted again, and this time in French, I assumed that maybe it was Montreal, Quebec or some another city and I said:

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui ne va pas?, Allons-nous passer deux ans dans cette pièce et vous ne me dites même pas ton nom?, Ne me connais même et me traiter comme si rien ne mierda.Yo pas d'accord?, hice ce qui vous arrive est votre problème, pas le mien, quoi qu'il arrive, essayez de l'acheminer ailleurs car je ne suis pas là pour vous soutenir pendant deux ans avec ce caractère haineux au monde . Je ne prétends pas que nous sommes amis, mais au moins nous nous tolérons. J'ai essayé d'être gentil avec toi en espagnol, puis en anglais, mais j'étais fatigué. J'essaie de vous parler en français. Je ne sais pas de combien de façons tu veux que je te dise des choses. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience, alors collaborez et au moins dites-moi comment ça va -

After my effusive speech, his attitude changed a bit, and at least he told me who he was in Spanish:

\- That's enough, right? ... You're right, I'm Candace, I was born in Ilderton, Ontario, but I grew up in London, Ontario, I did my bachelor's degree at the International University of Florida, United States, then I returned to Canada to do a master's degree at the University of Toronto and now I'm here, for the doctorate in cultural journalism -

Incredibly surprised by his response, I said in Spanish:

\- But that's fine! You know how to talk! I thought you were dumb! Well, I'm glad you can talk. In spite of everything, great pleasure Candance, I'm Fiorella, from Canelones, Uruguay, do you know Uruguay? -

I do not know why I asked him this, because I assumed it was more than obvious that he does not know my country, but I wanted to take advantage of the fact that he was speaking to me. Anyway, since her Spanish was not good, she tried to answer with bilingual sentences, mixing words in Spanish with English, she apologized for her Spanish and said:

\- Lo siento, mi español no es muy bueno, but entendí lo que me questionable, y no, i don't know Uruguay, but I do know you country. Are you know Canada? -

I also apologized for my English, so I tried to answer him in that language and said:

\- I don’t know Canada, but I do know you Country because I like so much a couple of ice dancers of you country, I know London and Ilderton because we are from here. I really very fanatic. Tal vez los conozcas tú también, We are three time Olympic champion. Are you know to Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir? -

After my response, her face changed completely, I was really surprised, that you knew them, so she answered me:

\- Really are know Tessa and Scott?, It’s so very incredible, I love this guy's, basically are my life -

When Rafael came to look for us to welcome us, he saw the photo that Candace took with Tessa and Scott at the nationals and said: 

\- Are they Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir? -

With Candace we managed to look at each other in amazement and we answered in chorus:

\- Do you know them? -

There was a few seconds of silence, then Rafael looked at Candace in the eye for a second, then at me, he looked at the picture again, he looked at us again and said:

\- What if I know them ?, Of course I know them, I love them, they are my life, they are so perfect, unique and incredible, I do not even remember what my life was like before them, they are the most adorable people on the planet, I can not believe that someone in this University knows them -

At that moment we realized that we would be more than partners, that we could be great friends, and we started screaming like crazy people of emotion. As soon as the boys entered the group, Magdalena and Priscilla told them that they were going to see the SOI show in London and like us, they wanted to know what the status of their relationship was. Madrid is six hours ahead of Toronto. In spite of that, we finished the conversation and went to a Starbucks for some giant coffees to be able to support the first class without falling asleep in the middle of the dictation, then went to lunch and we sat at a table all three along with two girls who were also fans of Tessa and Scott. 

As soon as they mentioned Tessa and Scott, we started talking about them for a couple of hours and then we went back to our rooms to change and go out to explore the city. We went to the center for milkshakes and saw a lot of people recline on the lawn of the Plaza Mayor, so we decided to do the same and we took a picture, then we shared it with Magdalena and Priscilla to see what they were doing. We told them what had happened in the dining room and decided to ask how they were called to schedule them and add them to the group. One of them It's called Taylor and other is Payton.

Now a good group had formed to be able to investigate what we all wanted to know: Are Tessa and Scott a real couple or are we only seeing their connection in the ice as something real?

***********

With a nice group of 7 members, things changed. They were 14 eyes, 14 ears, 14 legs, 14 hands and 7 heads, with 7 different ways of seeing things, 7 different perspectives, 7 different ways of thinking and thinking. 7 people with a common good, who want the same: find in Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir, the love that the world needs to restore world peace, only in this way, humanity will be able to recover the hope that the world needs to believe that Everything is possible and happiness exists.


	2. Flying high: the adventure is for coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, London- Ontario, Canada is the place where happens all: The Canadian Stars On Ice tour it is there for a Show with all principal Team Skate Canada.
> 
> All happens when Tessa and Scott playing you Free Dance of Moulin Rouge. During you presentation happens something that turns your world and you emotions and they put their emotions to the test.
> 
> Will they be able to overcome their problems and start a relationship?

The Anxiety range in the veins of this group of fans that dream of seeing Tessa and Scott forming a family together is really high. Priscila and Magdalena, since Toronto, didn't stop to invading with messages, until 5 am Madrid time (+6 GMT) about how to go dressed, what to say in the Meet and Greet, how to take the wrapped gifts, and we, only wants to sleep, but, to think about Tessa and Scott as a romantic couple was enough to keep us awake.

With only three hours of sleep, after 5 hours of class and a balanced lunch, it was time for Priscila and Magdalena to take the train from with destined to London. In addition to their impeccable presence, they carried a small travel bag with all the gifts. The day in Madrid was a dream, the sun shine, the wind blew soft like a breeze that accompanies the landscape, and we could not be happier for the girls: they were going to know Tessa and Scott.

For the time of the show, we were walking the center in search of a cocktail bar between the streets of Segovia, Cava Vieja, Plaza del Humilladero and Cava Alta, while we try to communicate with Priscilla and Magdalena. After a while without receiving an answer, we decided to check twitter and...what do you think we saw?: We found a picture of Moulin Rouge, when Tessa is mounted about the waist of Scott, with their faces well attached, with a big zoom. Scott was strongly biting Tessa's lower lip. We didn't want to believe it, but after the dinner, Rafael, Candance, Taylor, Payton, and I, saw the same thing that all. Even though we were going crazy, we decided to talk with the Stewardesses and it turns out that it was true, the photo was a screenshot of the video that Priscilla recorded during her presentation.

The video was more interesting, as it can better observed as happened: when Tessa takes speed rise for ride on Scott, Tessa tells her to "I like you" and he exert more strength to bring the body of She more closer to he and join their lips with she for a big kiss very hot and erotic, biting the lower lip of Tessa. It seemed to have left her breathless. As soon as the lift was over, Tessa could be seen sighing, wanting it to happen again, casting a sexy look directly at Scott as he bit his lower lip in approval, trying to subtly provoke it. By the end of the routine, in the video you could see how Tessa intentionally moves her head, so that their mouths meet again, but Scott, very naive, didn't seem to notice, even so, Tessa tried again during the greeting to the public, when they bowed their thanks. Although did understand this signal, I knew it would be very obvious, but when Elvis Stojko enter for the single routine, one could observe Tessa leaning on the door frame through which they enter the track and skaters leave to preparing for next number, while Scott retains it, putting his hands on the wall, forming a kind of cage where Tessa can only be released when the correct key is placed in the lock. Next, Tessa puts her hands on Scott's cheeks, takes his head towards her to give her a deep kiss and thus open the cage. By the time they finish kissing, both look each other in the eyes, smile with the utmost purity that two people in love can have and Scott removes his right hand from the wall to grasp Tessa's left hand and interlacing his fingers pulls it to carry it behind backstage

They seemed like two people completely in love living the best moment of their lives together, but that was not all: when Priscilla and Magdalena were waiting in the row of Meet and Greet to take the picture with Tessa and Scott, they could hear behind the door, the murmurs From Kaitlyn Weaver and Tessa about what happened on the track, Kaitlyn seemed like another fan invading Tessa with her questions about the status of their relationship. Tessa seemed to evade the answers, asking questions about Andrew Poje and her, but Kaitlyn was clever and managed to get Tessa to confess what happened with Scott, in her style, subtle, without making things clear, trying to confuse Kaitlyn with her stories, but did not succeed: in all these years that have been rivals and friends, Kaitlyn learned to know what was happening with her, so Tessa begins telling that anecdote of their childhood engagement and end up talking about their current situation:

\- Like everyone else, knows the story about Scott and me that we were something like boyfriends when we were kids, all rights? -

Kaitlyn, not at all surprised and curious to know how she would continue her story answered:

\- Yes! Obvious !, All Canada knows her, but what with that? -

Tessa, somewhat nervous and fearful, took a breath and answered:

\- That was the beginning of something, but when Scott tells the press that we finished it because they made fun of us, partly it is true and partly not, because if they made fun, but it is not true that we finished it because... -

Kaitlyn knew there was something hidden there, so she replied:

\- Then they did not finish? -

Tessa, hesitating to continue talking with her, replied:

\- Yes! We finished, but not at that moment, it was much later, when we were bigger, although at the beginning it is a bit like Scott says, we finished but for the rest. Do you understand? -

Kaitlyn can't help but laugh loudly and say:

\- But you are naughty. Clandestine love. I adore it! -

Tessa, worried that the rest of the cast has heard them, takes her left hand towards Kaitlyn's mouth to silence her, looks at her very serious, almost angry, annoyed and says:

\- K down the voice !, I don't want anyone to know. I knew I did not have to tell you anything, but you're my friend and somehow I was going to end up telling you everything. I hate that you know me so well -

Kaitlyn, pulled Tessa's hand out of her mouth, put her right hand on Tessa's left shoulder and with an emoji face with naughty smile, showing smugness, patted her shoulder to Tessa and then with a brief sigh answered:

\- Ok, c’mon! Dear T! You are very naive. I know you enough to know how to make you confess, is a large tour and I will insist throughout the tour, every time I see you, until you tell me -

Tessa, resigned to being able to avoid talking about Scott on a romantic level, let out a sigh and put her eyes to the floor, as if she were ashamed, took a breath, and after about 3 seconds of silence and grunt answered her:

\- grrr !, Ok !, Alright !, I tell you everything, but can you avoid being so obvious and not tell anyone? -

Kaitlyn, anxious, looked to Tessa with excited emoji face, shaking her hands and said:

\- I promise! (He made a gesture with his hand as if his mouth were a zipper you want to close), but now, tell me, I want to know everything -

Tessa, put her index finger on her lips, as a sign of a for silence, looked her in the eyes and began to tell everything (or at least enough for Kaitlyn to leave her alone):

\- I mean, when S says we're done, it's true, but then we talked in private and he suggested that let's continues like this without telling nothing. It was something children, I was maybe 10 years old or less ... and well ... I liked that at first ... it was a game for me, it was fun, like acting ... and I guess for him too ... but ... -

Kaitlyn: - But what? What happened? Talk now

Tessa: - But when we started training with Marina ... -

Kaitlyn: - Continue, you're driving me crazy, keep talking -

Tessa: - When we started training in Canton, eventually I became friends with Marina's son, Fedor ... and the relationship between Scott and me... he became possessive... at school, in lunchtime... all the time next to me! ... We had lunch every day together, I liked it, I didn't feel alone, as well in the training, with the therapist, and it was too much for me. You understand? -

Kaitlyn: - Of course I understand. We all need space alone at some time -

Tessa: - Exactly, that's what I mean. I talked to him, I told him I wanted my space, and it got worse, he never left me alone... A day, Fedor went with his mother to our training he kept touching me -

Kaitlyn: - But it did not work because after you went out with Fedor -

Tessa: - Yes, but I went out with him out of spite. He's a good boy, and he helped me a lot to deal with his mother. Marina is a difficult woman -

Kaitlyn: - WOW! That's not what I expected -

Tessa: - Don't think that I am a girl who uses a boy for jealous. Not at all, with Fedor we had a good friendship, he was good to me, and I was shy, I had trouble making friends, chatting with people, and with him it was easy, we could talk for hours. In a way, it helped me. Scott is the best person I know, but he also needed to make new friends -

Kaitlyn: - I understand. Seem right. It is totally normal. The competitions, the school, the trainings, the trips, it's a lot of time that you shared with Scott and it is necessary to have friends outside your area, to know what happens in other areas -

Tessa: - The problem is that Scott did not like anything, he would get angry when he talked to Fedor or someone would come up to me. He was very possessive during my first year of high school, he protected me, yes, but he did not like it if he said no to something -

Kaitlyn: - I can not believe it! I never imagined that Scott was so jealous -

Tessa: - I don't believe that jealous is the right word, but one day, S fought at school during lunch with a guy, because the boy sat at the table where I was sitting. The situation... Really very ugly, they were suspended and I too. Then in the second training I was completely ignored... An hour and a half later Marina asks us to do the twizzles until we are synchronized because we were out synchro and after the fifth or sixth time, he gets angry, he blames me for not being synchronized and he screams at me. I had never seen him like this before. He grabbed my arm. It was horrible -

Kaitlyn: - I feel like you're talking about someone else. That's not the Scott I know -

Tessa: - Scott was never like that, he is the best person, sweet, sincere, protective, careful, kind, generous, supportive, attentive and respectful that I know. Scott is the best thing that happened to me in life, I really appreciate being part of it, but that day was a bit special, we were with exams, our first junior championship was coming, we had not seen our families for months and in school We were not the most popular. All the guys who trained with Marina were not welcome for the rest of the guys -

Kaitlyn: - Sometimes teenagers are evil -

Tessa: - Adolescence can be cruel to anyone, and Scott is a being of light, that day exploded -

Kaitlyn: - Scott is very hard on himself. He does not say what he feels and that does not do him good -

Tessa: - Exactly, but it does not end here, so please, do not interrupt me. I find it hard to talk about this kind of thing with anyone and you make it difficult for me -

Kaitlyn: - Please continue -

Tessa: - When the training ended and we returned to our homes, during the night, Scott comes to my house to study together. According to him he had problems with his Chemistry classes and the woman who took care of me was good at that matter, but at one moment he became uncomfortable, we were sitting next to each other and the lady noticed it. There was a lot of tension, so he decided to make a game to connect us and it worked. He made us sit facing each other, on the dining room rug, asking questions for ourselves or not, and suddenly, we were expelling all our feelings. It was very cathartic and he ended up saying "I love you" and I did not say anything, I just kissed him -

Kaitlyn, trying not to say anything since she promised not to interrupt her, put her hands on her heart and started swinging from side to side, smiling with happiness. After a second Tessa continued talking: 

\- For me it was my first kiss, it was nice, but the Junior championship was getting closer and it got very strange, uncomfortable, so we decided to finish with that game. I think that we realized that it was not child's play anymore and that we were not either -

Kaitlyn's face changed completely. As always, Tessa got away with her stories, and ended up evading the main question. Kaitlyn wanted to know about the kiss on the track in the middle of the routine of Moulin Rouge, but she did not give up, so she looked straight into her eyes, with a strange face that mixed the emoticon with the red eyes, with the of cross eyes showing the teeth as a sign of discomfort and asked:

\- That is all?. What does MR's kiss have to do with what happened in his Junior stage? -

Tessa, frustrated, believing that she could get away with it and that Kaitlyn stopped asking, blew air from her mouth, began to scratch her forehead as she shook her head in "no, this can not be happening", and continued talking :

\- That kiss was spontaneous, in the heat of the moment, I suppose. I told him to do it, and he did it. I do not know why I told him that. I did not even think I would understand the signal -

At that time, Scott was talking to Javier about the entertainment company he is riding in Spain, with his back to the girls. Javier sees that they were talking very happy intuits that they talk about what happened during MR, but he is not a meddlesome person, so he only tells Scott:

\- How happy are Tessa and Kaitlyn today -

That was the signal that Scott needed for to be alert, so he turns around and sees Tessa talking to Kaitlyn. Scott is not foolish at all, sensed that his conversation had to do with him and what happened on the track. On the one hand she was glad that Tessa was able to talk to someone, because Scott does not like to hide, but on the other hand he was worried, he wanted to get close to them to know what was happening, but out of respect for Javier, he decided not to do it. However, Javier, he realized and invented an excuse to free Scott from his talk so he could go talk to Tessa. Javier knew him enough and they shared a lot of time together every time they went on a tour with CSOI, he knows that Scott is a respectful person who will never leave a conversation until finished, so he said:

\- Better I'm going to change that I'm still with the skates on and 5 minutes are left for the spectators to enter the hall for the Meet and Greet. See you later -

Scott thanked, nodded and approached the sofa where Tessa and Kaitlyn were, asked Kaitlyn to run a few inches and sat in the middle of both, generating an uncomfortable silence. Kaitlyn looked at Tessa with a raised eyebrow, as if she was asking Tessa what to do, if to leave and leave them alone, or to stay with them being part of the discomfort. Tessa continued to look at Kaitlyn, put the face of the dismayed emoticon, the one with the half-closed eyes and the zigzag lips, mentally asking that she please stay because she does not know what to do.

At that moment, Scott realized that his presence made them uncomfortable, he felt that it was something invasive, but he was still curious to know what was happening. Without saying anything, with a serious face, of dissatisfaction, she looked to the left where Tessa was, then to the right, to Kaitlyn, who got very nervous and started laughing non-stop like Rachel Green the first time she was with Ross Geller in the "Friends" sitcom, and Scott did not understand anything, he thought he had something on his face that was funny, so he asked:

\- Why so much laughter? -

Kaitlyn could not help but keep laughing and while trying to contain herself said:

\- I do not know. When I'm very nervous I laugh without stopping -

Kaitlyn's rose is contagious, so Tessa could not help herself and started to laugh non-stop. Scott did not understand anything, it felt strange and if curiosity increased, but at that moment they open the doors of the room and the first fans begin to enter. They both calmed down and Scott did not have time to keep asking questions, so he said:

\- I don't know what's going on here, but I guess what they were talking about. With regard to the kiss, I did it because I felt it and you like T. After that incident, we promised to be sincere to each other and that's what happened. Now let's go back to our places that the fans are entering -

Tessa was surprised by what she said, looked at Scott with a disappointed expression, nodded her head to Scott, put a hand on her heart and apologized. Scott accepted the apology, grabbed the right hand of Tessa and took him to the place they had assigned to receive the fans. Tessa sat on the right side and Scott on the left. Once settled, they looked at each other, Scott gave him a smile in approval, Tessa thanked him and said:

\- Sorry, do you think we have dinner together and talk about what happened? I invite! -

If something makes Scott very particular is his ability to forgive, and specially Tessa, with her he could never get bad. Although he did not even have to apologize because there was nothing to forgive, Scott felt somewhat sad, disappointed and frustrated that he was not clear about his feelings for Tessa. The uncertainty made him fragile. He knows that he loves her very much, really the loved so, but is not clear about what goes through Tessa's head and heart. Despite the years, Tessa was never able to open herself to love and be totally open with her feelings in front of Scott. That made him despair, he wished that Tessa could be completely open with him and he did not know how to make him trust him, he blamed himself, but it was not anyone's fault. Scott just gave her a hand in greeting and said:

\- Deal done, I accept your invitation, but you must promise to be honest and say everything you feel, do you agree? -

Tessa had not thought much about the dinner, it was a totally spontaneous idea that arose at the time, but on her face you could see that she was not sorry, she knew that she could not postpone the situation anymore and believed that it was the right time to talk with Scott about what he feels. You could see a completely determined Tessa, ready to show completely who she is, without hiding. It was there, after a few seconds of silence between them with smiling glances, that Scott looked towards the door and found Priscila and Magdalena looking at them, standing, totally mummified, waiting for some signal to approach, and with his hands he gave a greeting so that go to them.

They approached, greeted each other, told them how much they admired them and gave them the gifts. Tessa and Scott thanked for the gifts, Scott asked for their names to give them an autograph and noticed their nothing Canadian accent, totally foreign, so out of curiosity he asked them where they are from, they answered and asked if they knew Uruguay. Scott, trying to imitate them with his limited Spanish, began to name Uruguayan cities:

\- Montevideo, Punta del Este, Colonia -

They, surprised, could not believe anything of what they were living, did not know how to respond. To make them leave their state of shock, Tessa stopped, gave them her hand, and with a fairly limited Spanish told them:

\- Dulce de leche, Uruguay, delicious -

They mentioned to Tessa that some of the gifts had to do with Dulce de Leche. We all know that Tessa loves Dulce de Leche ice cream, a sweet product, typical of some Latin American countries, based on sugar and milk, creamy texture, used to fill cakes or make desserts.

Tessa could not wait to see these gifts and opened them right there: the box contained glass jars of different types and brands of dulce de leche (granita, with sparks, banana flavor), envelopes containing powder to make dulce de leche ice cream, gourmet cookies with a sweet Dulce de leche, alfajores filled with dulce de leche (a round wafer sandwich, stuffed and usually with a pastry bathroom) and a recipe book to make desserts with Dulce de leche. Undoubtedly she was delighted with everything, even the box and the way they had organized everything, I could not wait to try everything. He promised to make some of the recipes in the book and to share in an instagram the recipe labeling both. Priscilla and Magdalena thanked, they took the picture with them, Scott observed that box and was tempted to steal something from it. Priscila and Magdalena laughed at Scott's face and took the pictures with them, grabbed the autographed photo and went to Kaitlyn and Andrew's table to take a picture with them. When they were placed to take the picture with Kaitlyn and Andrew, Scott became a child crazy for sweets, Tessa could not help but laugh at their attitudes, trying to get to the box and get something out of there. Kaitlyn, Andrew, Javier, Jeffrey and Kaetlyn saw them and could not help but laugh. It was a pretty funny scene, Scott looking at the box full of delights while trying to reach the box with his hands, Tessa was the obstacle between the box and Scott, while Scott prayed for Tessa to give him something. Everyone seemed the emoticon of the face crying with laughter and Tessa promised to invite him to his house to share some of the recipes of the book with him. Scott looked at her and said:

\- Oh! Sounds fantastic, when will it be? -

After a few minutes, everyone returned to their posts and continued with the photos and autographs. Hours later, it was nighttime in London, it was dark and the Meet and greet was over. Priscilla and Magdalena did not know London, it was the first time they went and they had lost, they did not know how to get to the train station to return to Toronto. They decided to request an Uber, but the closest one took 55 minutes to arrive, so they decided to wait in the parking lot, sitting on the sidewalk, under a spotlight so that no one will step on them. After 10 minutes, the cast of Stars On Ice leaves the stadium and walk about 100 meters to where the bus was parked, to go to the hotel. Kaetlyn Osmond observes in the distance, the shadow of Priscilla and Magdalena, first she gets scared, and she touches Elvis' shoulder so that she can see where they are. Elvis thinks that they are two crazy fans by Tessa and Scott who stayed after the show to follow them, Kaetlyn responds:

\- I don't think, they do not seem to be fans ... Also, if they wanted to follow them, they will not hide under a spotlight where anyone can see them -

Elvis, about to enter the bus, standing at the door, returns to look at where the girls are, nods and answers:

\- Maybe you're right, but we'd better advise Tessa and Scott to prevent -

Gabrielle, impatient to get to the hotel, gets up from her seat, goes to the door to see why Kaetlyn and Elvis did not go up and says:

\- Come on guys, it's cold, it's late, we want to go back to the hotel to rest, we leave for Calgary early tomorrow -

Kaetlyn apologizes to Gabrielle and the boys, asks her to look at where Priscilla and Magdalena are and says:

\- Direct your gaze there (he points with the index finger of the right hand), to the focus of light, the shadows, do you think they are fans of Tessa and Scott ?, Do you think we should let you know? -

Gabrielle looks at Elvis, then at Kaetlyn and looks back at the girls. He thinks the same as Kaetlyn, therefore he says:

\- Maybe they're fans, it's possible, but they do not look like girls who are waiting for Tessa and Scott to leave, I think they're waiting for someone -

Meanwhile, Patrick Chan looks in his bag for a package of nuts and sees that one of his skates lacks the protector, so he gets up from his seat and leaves the bus to go to the locker room in search of him. When he goes out he sees Elvis, Kaetlyn, and Gabrielle looking at where they are, asks what happens and Elvis responds:

\- Those girls, under the spotlight, I think they wait for Tessa and Scott, but Kaetlyn and Gabrielle think not, they wait for someone else, what do you think? -

Patrick, anxious to go looking for a protector, responds quickly:

\- I don't know Elvis, I got off the bus because one of my skates does not have his protector and I want to see if they are in the locker room -

Elvis, worried about the safety of Tessa and Scott and leaving for the hotel, responds:

\- Since you're going there warns that we are all on the bus and all have waiting for they -

Patrick, while trotting towards the stadium, responds:

\- Tessa and Scott do not go with us. Remember that we are in London your city, so they are going to join their families, or nose, to their houses, but anyway I tell them those girls so they have precaution -

Elvis thanks and gets on the bus with Gabrielle and Kaetlyn, while they wait for Patrick to return and after 8 minutes they start the trip, passing in front of the girls, who looked somewhat tired and shivering with cold. Meagan looks at them through the window and asks the driver to stop, he wanted to know who they were and if they needed help. He gets off the bus and asks:

\- Hi girls! Something happens? -

Both trembling from the cold respond:

\- Nothing bad, we're just waiting for the Uber to return to the train station -

Meagan worried about her question:

\- Which city are you from? -

Priscila responds:

\- We're headed to Toronto, but we're not Canadians, we're just here for work -

Meagan, worried for the girls, because it was late , there was no light in the street and started grow dark. She asked them how much left for her Uber to arrive. They respond that there are about 40 minutes left and Erick proposes that they go up to leave them at the station, because he thought it better to leave them there for 40 minutes. London can be a quiet city, somewhat safe, but the stadium area is quite far from the residential area and downtown, so at night it is not at all safe. Erick asks the rest of the cast if all are agree with it and everyone agrees, anyway, the station is halfway to the hotel where they were staying, they just had to stop for a few seconds. The girls give thanks and continue the journey. Five minutes later, Patrick tells the entire cast, something he saw in the locker room when he went to look the protector: listen to Tessa and Scott discuss about their feelings. Without hesitation, they sent an audio to the group about the conversations that the cast was having about Tessa and Scott .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I hope this chapter has been to your liking and I hope that they like it. I promise that this chapter y the rest chapter will be about Tessa and Scott. I hope you comments. Any corrections help me so for have a best English level. Recently I have learning lesson of Speaking and Pronunciation, but have problems with writing. Any suggest are welcome


	3. The first class have benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Priscilla and Magdalena travel in the bus of Stars On Ice cast together all Canadian team figure skating and Javier Fernandez. 
> 
> During this travel, the girls they listen the conversation of the cast about Tessa and Scott and They decided rec WhatsApp for send or group.
> 
> The relationship of Tessa and Scott is every time more interesting but any dramatic. 
> 
> This fans group is every time close off discovery the true about this special chemistry very hot and this connection so unique.

The WhatsApp audios began to invade our night. The CSOI team conversations about Tessa and Scott are incredibly perfect, are everything we needed to confirm, was about to come true. Each one of the guys is as friendly as it seems, everyone loves Tessa and Scott as his fans we do it. They all want the best for them and would love to see them start a family together. They've seen Tessa go out with dozens of boys and Scott with dozens of girls, but they were always there for each other, independent of the skating. It was a kind of mantra that the guys did not stop mentioning during the trip to the hotel in London every time someone remembered a girlfriend of Scott. Everyone wants the happiness of both, and if it is together better for everyone, but if it is not thus, they want the relationship of Tessa and Scott to survive in the future.

Andrew said that after Pyeongchang, they went out on double dates with Scott, but with none of the girls beyond more everything first date, they all ended up obsessing with Tessa and that bothered Scott and even Andrew. Javier said that after the games he returned to Spain to spend time with the family and when he returned to Toronto with his girlfriend, she went with a friend and they went out on a date with Scott. Apparently there was good chemistry, Scott and she understood and Scott was attracted by the Spanish accent of the girl, but did not know if after that appointment something else happened because Scott is very private and Javier is very respectful to interfere in life Scott's private.

Patrick, who has become a good friend of both, like the entire cast, but of all, is who shared more time with both, told things he saw and lived with them during training and competitions. He ended up confessing that Scott solicitor him a few years ago, after the Vancouver Olympics, to spy on Tessa when Scott was not around. Apparently, Scott denied that jealousy was the reason why he asked to spy on her and said it was for her safety, to take care of her, she did not want anyone to distract her from skating. Then he ended up telling what he heard behind the walls of the locker room: when he went into the men's locker room in search of his skate protector, he heard two people talking and he got scared, because everyone was supposed to be gone and there was no one else inside, so he listened for a few more seconds to see who they were and then recognized the voices of the boys, so he decided to continue you walk, but was tempted to look behind the peephole of the ladies locker door: for the first time in his life saw two of his best friends totally liberated, talking about their feelings, the reasons why they are partners more than 20 years ago, the amount of things that have happened, confirming that kiss we all saw and other romantic moments they have had during all those years.

Elvis gave details of the time that Tessa and he participated in the movie Ice girls, the one in which two girls faced each other for a place in the nationals. Anyway ... when they were filming this movie in 2015, Tessa and Scott had momentarily withdrawn from the competition, and despite continuing to do shows, the boys were somewhat separated, they looked less and spoke less, which is why Elvis and Tessa, They meet during a break in the filming, to talk about the Christmas ice show and other things, including Scott's life because he had not seen it for a while and did not know anything about him. Tessa had had a discussion earlier so she did not see Scott since then. After several minutes of insistence from Elvis, Tessa decided to tell him what had happened with Scott. Apparently, Tessa and Scott went on holiday separately after Sochi and when they returned, they met to decide what to do with their careers. Both had agreed to stop competing and as a result of that decision they began to see each other less, but when Gold Medal Plates called them to travel to Scotland, after a few months without seeing each other, Scott appeared with Kaitlyn Lawes by the hand and with an engagement ring, of gold, with Swarovski crystals and quartz, placed on her ring finger. This was a surprised Tessa, so during one of the events that Gold Medal Plates had organized in her itinerary, Tessa takes the first step and he approaches Scott to ask about Kaitlyn Lawes. Before thinking what anyone could have imagined, Tessa thought that Kaitlyn had been invited by the company and she would be committed to someone else, but to her own surprise, Kaitlyn Lawes went as Scott's companion because they were getting married in the fall. Tessa felt betrayed, disappointed, her best friend, with whom they met more than 15 years ago, with whom she shared everything, she was going to get married and she did not say anything, not even that she was a girlfriend with one of the best curling players of Canada, because until the Sochi Olympics, Cassandra was Scott's girlfriend.

Her heart was shattered, she had not even told him she was finished with Cassandra, because as her friend expected to know at the time when everything happened. She began to consider that Scott had changed, or worse, that for Scott she was just a co-worker and that things between them were never as she thought, but even so, she was happy for him, despite everything, they grew together, they lived many things together and always she wish the happiness of Scott, so he did not claim anything, just asked about Kaitlyn Lawes and marriage proposal, since he had not seen him for a long time and did not want his first reunion to be uncomfortable by this, because Scott was happy with Kaitlyn and She is a incredibly, nice and good woman, however, Scott knows Tessa so much that just by looking her in the eye he realized his mistake and apologized as many times as He could tell. First he apologized for not saying him about the end of his relationship with Cassandra, then for his courtship with Kaitlyn Lawes and his commitment to her. Tessa forgave him and during that week in Scotland helped him organize a surprise for Kaitlyn, only that when they were at the Glasgow airport about to return to Canada, before getting on the plane, Tessa decided to go to the bathroom and when she left there to go to the customs sector, she and Scott crossed and without understanding what happened, they were paralyzed a few seconds looking at each other without saying anything. After leaving that State, both began to walk towards the customs, but in the middle a person completely covered ran over them for so many suitcases that he had and when he did not see them, he ended up running over Tessa that fell to the ground because the luggage cart She stepped on her foot and ended up hurt, somewhat sore. Scott tried to lift her, but when he got in position to have, their faces collided and suddenly Tessa began to remember all past together with him, those powerful hugs that would make her get up from the death to anyone, and Scott fixed his gaze on Tessa's lips, remembering that sweet girl he met at the Ilderton Skating Club, seeing how much she grew and how much he loved her. His lips looked really tempting and delicious to Scott, so he could not control himself and ended up bringing his lips as close as he could to her, to kiss her as hard as his heart beat, excited, happy, effervescent and wishing it to last forever and for all the life.

It was at that moment that Kaitlyn began to walk to the bathroom to go in search of Scott and see them kissing. At that time she did not say anything, she went to the ladies' room and started to cry, during the plane trip she did not speak to anyone, but when Scott and Kaitlyn were at her house, she decided to break up with him, she told her that She saw at the airport and even though Scott repeated "it was nothing", she wasn't stupid. Kaitlyn don't a jealous girl, neither making scandals, but she spoke with him sincerely and told him everything she thought of them:

\- Scott, I love you, very much, you are a great person, kind, nice, funny, protective, reliable, respectful, educated, and all that is good in the life, that is why I fell in love with you. You are a really amazing person, you take care of all people that you love, as much or more than you can take care of yourself, you are sensitive and perceptible, you always know when someone is not right and you try to help them even if you do not know how to do, you are very generous and supportive. You are a good-hearted person, with an incredible discipline that goes after your goals no matter how much it costs, you do not give up, it is for that reason that together with Tessa are the most decorated athletes. You are a really passionate person and Tessa is an excellent girl, really. I understand your relationship perfectly, but you do not realize that... -

Scott interrupted her and said:

\- Kaitlyn, I do not know what you're thinking, but I love you, and I want to live with you all my life. I'm not the kind of guy that cheats everyone, I'm not like that, believe me -

Any girl would have made a scandal, but she did not, just kept expressing herself:

\- Scott, I believe you, yes ?, I really believe you, I don't say it just to believe that I overcame you. I'm not jealous and I never was, you did not give me reasons to be jealous either. You were always loyal and faithful, but you do not see what really happens with Tessa. She is a great girl, determined, tenacious, brave, but she has a defect and she is not able to express her feelings and it is obvious that she loves you, she will not tell you because she only wants your happiness and does not want to ruin the relationship that have. She is a girl who shows total purity, anyone can see it in her eyes, but you not. If it really isn't reciprocal, I can accept what you and Tessa have because they are working together for more than 15 years, it did not happen to me, but I imagine how difficult it must be to leave your family being so small, even though Canton is close, and that kind of things unites them more, because they are alone, in a new city, where they do not know anyone, and it's just you two ... I don't that want you to believe that all this I'm saying is a reproach because it's not, I love you a lot, that's why I have to let you go. If I did not see it before, it's because Tessa and you had separated. They have something incredible, but their commitment to skating does not let them see that they are for each other -

Scott, surprised by his words, looked at her with big eyes and said:

\- I do not understand anything of what you say. I do not know what you saw, but it's nothing. I love Tessa a lot, of course, I've known her since I was a child, we grew up together but ... -

Kaitlyn interrupted him and said:

\- But nothing Scott ... you do not realize because you cheat yourself, you love her, and I know that you too, you are not able to marry me to forget her because you are not like that and that's why I love you, but Tessa and you have something unique, magical , and if you do not try it with her it is out of fear, because you feel that it can not work and could ruin what you have, that it is beautiful ... I hard to admit it, but I am not the one for you, and if we got married, I would never forgive myself ... you just have to admit what you feel for her because even though the girl with whom you form a family is another, Tessa will always be part of your life -

 

Scott interrupted her and babbling said:

\- but… but… -

Kaitlyn did not let her talk and said:

\- Scott, please, do not interrupt me, just listen to me. Sorry for being so direct, but you look sadomasochistic, it's hard for you to admit it, but you love her and she loves you. Both are the same in that sense, they are able to deny what they feel only for their careers and that's why they can not be happy, although they love to skate, if they do not allow themselves to love themselves as they deserve, none will can find happiness. They are hard on yourselves, but if they continue like this they will end up collapsing. Tessa and you are great professionals, determined, capable, tenacious, obsessed and perfectionists, but they are also people with feelings and emotions and can not live without expressing what they feel because it is not good for anyone. Whatever happens, you should try, but you should not continue with that uncertainty of speculating what would happen if the romantic relationship between you and she doesn’t work because before this, she and you are great friends and civilized people. If Tessa isn’t right for you, she will always be part of your life because nobody could make what is between you and she end. I don’t say it for the kiss, I say it for everything I saw in Scotland. Besides me, everyone saw it, even those the Gold Medal Plates staff, it felt in the air. I had a hard time realizing it, but if I had not seen the kiss between you at the airport, I would have considered not marry you. I love you but I could not be able to make you this -

Scott really started to feel bad, anguished and sad, did not know what to say, just said "I love you Kaitlyn" and she continued talking and asking questions:

\- You are an incredible person and you always express yourself with everyone, you have no problems in saying what you feel with anyone, but with Tessa it is different, you only hide your feelings towards her and you do not recognize that there is something strong, powerful and unique. Everyone sees except you, maybe you're going to tell me that nobody before questioned the relationship that Tessa and you have? -

Scott, intimidated, raised his apartment of looking to look at it to Kaitlyn and responded:

\- You're right, you're not the first, in fact Cassandra and I broke up for that. My parents joke about it and me -

Kaitlyn continued talking and said:

\- You see! That's what I mean I'll take your parents, they know you better than yourself. I just want to know one more thing ... What happened to you the first time you saw Tessa? -

Trying to remember how the first encounter was with Tessa, Scott replied:

\- MMM… I don’t know say because I don't remember so. It was very time ago… Now my brain is recreating how was the first meet with Tessa… I remember that there was a group of children’s waiting for the coach… Tessa was in a chair, struggling with the skates… I was arriving to club with my aunt and… When I watch to she, about the skates, I can’t stopped smiling… All was so funny!... She was crawling on the fence because she can't find the balance... My aunt hit my head, so then I sat down to put on the skates, after i was in the rink, i gave him my hand so she could walk in the ice and I introduced myself... She was unhappy because can't in stand stopped… I believe… now... that She was always perfectionist… She was so sad but smile… I was a boy in this time, maybe I was have 8 or 9 years, but… when end the class, I was just thinking about seeing her again -

At that time Lawes said nothing, just looked at him, got up from the couch and seconds later said:

\- You do not realize, but it's like I tell you and as all the people tell you, Tessa is everything to you. Maybe you were too young to realize, but it was always for you ... with total honesty ... did you ever think of Tessa beyond her association? -

Scott sighed, took some air and said: 

\- I don't know… maybe -

Kaitlyn just wanted him to be sincere, she needed, so she said:

\- Please Scott ... it's not about you and me anymore ... it's Tessa and you ... I'm just trying to get this done in the best way possible -

At that moment, Scott got up from the couch, gave his hand to Kaitlyn, took some air and said:

\- I always think about her -

Kaitlyn stroked him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went up to pack the bags and go home, then came down with all his luggage took the ring off his finger, grabbed Scott's right hand, put the ring on his palm and he wrapped it with his fingers. Then he stroked her left cheek, gave her a kiss on the right cheek and said:

\- This ring was always for her. I love you and I'm always going to do it, but I'm not the right one -

Finally, Lawes opened the door, grabbed all his suitcases and began to climb all to leave. Scott helped her and the moment he saw her go away she started crying, she didn't know if it was because Kaitlyn left him alone or because he was really assuming her true feelings, so he went up, assembled the suitcases and went to his house, in London that bought, after Vancouver, before meeting Kaitlyn Lawes. After all, the house he was living in was of both. It was at that moment that he realized that it would never be his house, so he went back to his own and began to clean up, until it was dark and he went up to sleep. The next day, Scott was really disconsolate, not knowing what to do with his life, being a little over 11 am, Tessa called him because they had to reunion his manager, but he did nothing but shout and blame her for his break with Kaitlyn, but Tessa could not stand such abuse and hung up on the call. She started crying .

After a couple of hours, Tessa and Scott met with their manager. None said anything for about 30 minutes, spoke only the manager, until he sees their faces and decides to ask what happens. Tessa politely told him that Scott had ended his relationship with Kaitlyn, but did not tell him about the phone fight they had. The manager hugged Scott, he gave his regret, he was very sorry for him and they continued with the meeting. 15 minutes later, Scott was furious and went back to treating Tessa badly, he started screaming "it was always your fault, it's all your fault". Tessa apologized, left the room, went into the bathroom and started crying. Behind her, the office clerk came in, offered her a handkerchief and they started talking for a few minutes until Tessa calmed down and went up to leave. A week later, at dawn, someone knocked on the door insistently, shouting and calling to her: it was Scott, who was totally drunk. According to the person who took him to the door of Tessa's house, Scott was in a bar involucrate in a conflict, and the man got him into his car to get him out of there. Drunk Scott forgets everything, even where his own house is, except for Tessa and where she lives. As soon as Tessa, totally asleep, open the door of the main entrance, the gentleman who was driving the car asked Tessa if she knew him, she nodded her head, thanked the Lord for bringing Scott safely and threw Scott away on his sofa. Scott was not in a position to do anything by himself, he could not even say something coherent, he just babbled.

As soon as Scott was sitting on the couch, she went to the kitchen to make him a coffee and be able to talk to him. I could not stand the situation anymore and I was not going to tolerate Scott continuing to treat him badly, much less put that arrive 2am totally drunk, so she prepared a coffee it well loaded for Scott, with double dose of caffeine and gave it to him. Minutes later, Scott was still intoxicated, but was able to climb the stairs on his own, albeit with help, so Tessa took him to the bathroom, sat him on the toilet and Tessa started undressing Scott: first he unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt, second Tessa unbuckle pants belt and the buttons of jeans of Scott, returned to his arms, for remove the right sleeve first and then the left. Standing, with his naked chest, he went back to his pants, but before, She took out of Scott feet his hazels color loafers, like his eyes. Once he managed to take them off, he grabbed his right leg and started to pull it to take out his pants, then made the same with the left. Finally he was in stockings and boxers, but she only took out her stockings and put him in the bathtub with boxers.

Once the bathtub was filled with water, she just poured some soap into it and she start bathing Scott, his hands over his face, he totally deranged, out of orbit, trying to make it come back to reality. Then she grabbed the shampoo with coconut oil that she uses to take care of her hair, put a little on her hands and began to rub her hair, using all the fingers of her hand to reach each section of the head, as if they were the bristles of a brush to comb. Then he grabbed a jug with some water and threw it over Scott's head to remove the remains of the shampoo. Next he grabbed a sponge and began to rub it across his chest, in circles, back and forth, up and down. Finally he tried to lift it, but Scott was a little better to do it by himself, so he stopped and Tessa began to dry it with a towel, first his left arm, starting at the shoulder and going down to his hand, returning to the shoulder and repeating the procedure twice more with the same arm and three times more with the right arm. After he continued with his body, around his neck and down to the navel, she asked her to turn around and she dry his back. Finally he got out of the tub and she dried the Scott legs, first the right, then the left, starting with his thighs and ending in his twins. By last, he went in search of some slippers that Scott had left forgotten the time he got his house filled with plagues and stayed in the guest room for this night. By that time, Scott had regained a percentage of his sanity and was able to move his feet to put on his slippers, put the towel around his body on his own and walk into the room, but before, once the towel, he took off the wet boxer and showed it to Tessa. She laughed and took him to the guest room, looked in the cupboards if she had any clothes to bed her and found a Hering shirt and pants, then went down to the basement with her boxers to wash them and put them in the dryer. Once they were dry he went up to Scott's room and gave them back. Scott thanked and began to dress while Tessa had her back to him. As soon as she finished dressing, Tessa turned and they started talking, they sat on the edge of the bed, but Scott did not say anything, so Tessa opened the bed, put it inside her and went to her room.

An hour later, Scott started screaming, he was having nightmares and Tessa felt it, so he got up and went to see what happened, he tried to wake him up but he could not, he just repeated "Tess I love you" and she started to look at her, whispering "I I love you too, Scott. " As soon as Tessa stopped insisting on awakening Scott, she decided to go back to her room, but when Tessa pulled her hand out of Scott's head, he seemed to notice and woke up babbling:

\- Don't leave T, stay. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you -

Tessa didn't forgive him at that moment because it was late and with how drunk Scott was he would not know if he would remember him the next day, so he just said:

\- I only came because you were screaming. Better we talk tomorrow, that you rest -

Scott was half asleep, but still said goodbye to her and said: 

\- Thanks T, I love you, you rest -

She extended her hand and they interlaced her fingers for a few seconds, then she went back to her bed and as soon as she wake up, Scott was in the kitchen with breakfast almost ready, and the hotcakes in the fire. His Kitchen Island was full of things, only something was missing: Scott's apologies with her, but he as soon as the hotcakes were ready, he served in plates, first to her, then he and started eating, didn’t say a word, then they started to clean and Tessa expected him to do it, but he just grabbed his things, got into a taxi and left without saying anything. The next day, Tessa decides to send her a message, she needed to talk about what happened, but Scott did not answer, so she called him but did not answer, she called again and again, then she tried a couple more times and she surrendered.

Tessa isn’t a person resentful, but after all, she expected a sincere apologies of he, whatever, it was deserved, she let him spend a lot of things during that time and always there for him, was the least that Scott could do it for she, but from that moment, the relationship between them changed. Scott lived enclosed in his house without talking to anyone, without attending the phone, while Tessa only focused on his work, go to interviews, for a while, she and he stopped talking, until they were hired to be part of the cast of Art on Ice in the city of Zurich in Switzerland.

During the rehearsal, everyone was practicing the groupal choreography of the cast. After the second chorus, the skaters make a round, while a single or couple is in the center for making a figure stood out, but when it was time for them, Scott had to hold Tessa for his lift and he dropped her. The rest of the cast was shocked, and approached Tessa to help her up. Scott apologized to everyone and left the track:

\- I'm so sorry, I'm not feeling well -

Meanwhile, Joannie Rochette, Tatiana Volosozhar, Carolina Kostner and Ksenia Stolbova stayed with Tessa, helped her up and took care of her until a doctor arrived. For his part, Scott went to the locker room and behind him was Maxim Trankov to talk to him. During his career as skater with Tatiana, they have coincided in several places with Tessa and Scott, they have also shared several tours like this before and have become good friends. In a way, Scott helped him discover that in addition to a business partnership, Tatiana and Maxim were kindred spirits, that's why Maxim was grateful to Scott, and if he could ever repay all of that, he would do so without hesitation, so it was a great opportunity to do so, so he sat next to him and started a talk full of confessions, well, at least on behalf of Maxim who took the opportunity to thank him for helping him to realize how important Tatiana is in her lifetime. Even though Scott did not say much, Maxim gave him great advice: "Talk honestly with Tessa about her feelings." At first he still refused to love her, but then, when all the staff was at the hotel, before going to dinner together, Scott went to Tessa's room and decided to talk to her. At first he was babbling, then took a deep breath, grabbed her hands and asked her to sit on one of the chairs next to a table that had the room. Once they were facing each other, Scott began to speak while penetrating the most beautiful emerald green eyes he saw in his life:

\- Tessa, I'm really sorry, everything I did during this time with you, I'm really sorry, you do not deserve anything of all this. How I treated you despite how well you looked after me that night. I was drunk but I remember everything. I should not even have gone to your house. I'm really sorry. You were there for me always and I treated you so badly and I do not know how to make up for all the damage I've done to you. Not only for this last time, for everything in general. Since you and me have known each other, you have endured all of me and I never thanked you for everything. Any person who has you in your life is happy to have you and I am a idiot to let you go. I Don’t treat you as you deserve, as the queen you are, great, sweet, generous, supportive, companion, and beautiful. I'm so sorry… -

Tessa interrupted him because he could not let him be wrong with himself. That hurts her enough when Scott does not appreciate, so he said:

\- Scott, don't be so cruel with you. If, you made me ugly things, but you have also been careful of all these years. I just bothered me what you made me and as you tried when you broke with Kaitlyn after I'll help you with surprise -

Scott grabbed his hands stronger and continued to speak:

\- I was doing all evil. After Sochi i felt so much anguish ... I started feeling a vacuum inside my ... I thought horrible things and I locked me without talking to anyone, I did not eat, I did not know what to do ... But Kaitlyn appeared and everything changed, she me helped a lot to leave that depression, to look for a new course in my life. I'm so grateful to have known Kaitlyn, I thought it was the indicated, it's perfect, until when she broke with me, what she said ... -

Tessa curious to know what Kaitlyn said, asked Scott what she said and he began to tell everything, just as we did before in the story. Tessa felt good about hearing those words from another person and said:

\- How nice she is, but I do not know what to say about what she told you that there may be between us. For me it was also hard after Sochi, but as a psychologist that I am, I understood that athletes when they stop competing go through this process because it is a stage that ends. I do not even remember our first competition. If you felt that way you should have talked to me at the time -

Scott, embarrassed by his words, looked at his hands and began to caress him, drawing circles in his palm, then lowered his head, kissed his right hand and said:

\- I know. You're amazing T, but I did not want to bother you. You did so much for me, I could not afford it -

Tessa began to feel more relieved and close to Scott. He trusted him again and believed again that he was that shy child he had met at the Ilderton Skating Club. I could not forget all this time of Scott's mistreatment towards her, but she still forgave him and said:

\- Yes, I love you very much, and I admit that it really hurt me what happened, but you should not worry because it has already happened and it can’t be reversed. I can't live fighting with you. I just wanted you to sincerely apologize and you just did it. I felt very bad, but not now. Do not feel bad because I forgive you -

After his words, Scott looked up confidently and looked into her eyes again. They both stayed serious for a few seconds but then they started to laugh, they got up from the chairs and they melted into an incredibly comforting hug, then they said goodbye and Scott went to his room to change and go to dinner. Tessa went to take a shower and when she finished dressing, Scott was knocking on his door like a gentleman, who was waiting for her to go down to dinner with the entire cast. During their elevator trip they began to talk about their vacations after Sochi and the things they did, where they went and with whom. By the time the elevator reached the desired floor, they went to the restaurant and sat next to each other in the only two free chairs that were on the table, since they were the last to arrive and all the staff of Art On Ice was already installed . Before they sat down, they waved one by one and then started talking. Both were smiling non-stop and Stephanie Lambiel asked them why they were so smiling, so Scott replied:

\- It's been a while since we saw each other and the last time we did it I did something ugly and I felt bad, but now we talk and luckily everything is fine between us -

Joannie Rochette, raised her glass of wine and said:

\- Good guys, let's toast for reconciliation -

Maxim hit his glass with the knife and asked to say a few words. He looked at Tatiana, then at Scott and started talking:

\- Yeah, yeah, I'm something romantic. I just want you to know that I appreciate them very much and I am happy for Tessa and Scott because in all these years of adventures, with competitions, shows and everything else, they have allowed me to know them and I appreciate that -

He continued talking, but these words were direct to Tessa and Scott. He looked at them and said:

\- You two are amazing people. Thanks to you I discovered that Tatiana is the indicated one. You two are special like few people in the world. In the best of the senses. Your relationship, whatever it is, is worthy of imitation. You always learn from you. I toast for you and for the show -

At that moment everyone collided their wine glasses and lifted them. Then they began to have dinner. The atmosphere was cheerful and festive, everyone talked about their lives with, except Tessa and Scott who just looked at each other as if the people around them did not exist, smiling at things that only they knew, it seemed they were communicating with the mind . A few hours later, they finished dinner and everyone went to their room. According to what Elvis was counting during the trip of Priscila and Magdalena on that bus, Tessa and Scott stayed a few minutes longer and then went to their room. The last part of the audio was not heard well because it was the moment when the girls had arrived at the station and they were just getting off the bus. Anyway, this group does not give up and later they will know what happened in Zurich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks or all fans of Tessa and Scott that help me to correct my problems of writing. Your suggestions help me so. I hope that this chapter receive more suggestions about grammatical and anything idea about continue this story. Also I hope your like or not like. I accept the constructive critics.


	4. A Economic class very grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the adventure started in Spain with Revolution on ice tour.
> 
> A backstage before Meet and Greet is a very special moments for know more about Tessa and Scott.

Is a little time before the Christmas and New Year's Eve parties. Javier Fernández had announced through his Instagram account, the dates of the tour for Révolution On Ice, a show similar to Stars on Ice that takes place throughout Spain, with skaters from all over the country. For the first time, the show will feature senior international skaters such as Yuzuru Hanyu, Patrick Chan, Jeffrey Buttle, Gabrielle Daleman, Evgenia Mevdeva, Carolina Kostner, Aljona Savchenko and Bruno Massot, Meagan Duhamel and Erick Radford, Madisson Hubbel and Zachary Donohue , Madisson Chock and Evan Bates, Maia and Álex Shibutani, Anna Cappellini and Luca Lanotte, and obviously, the reason why we tell this story: Tessa Jane Mccormick Virtue and Scott Patrick Moir.

My classmates and I could not miss that show. The Tour will be in several cities in Spain: Madrid, Malaga, Murcia, Valladolid, Barcelona, Palma de Mallorca, Bilbao and Salamanca. The tickets will go on sale next week and we were packing to go on a trip, but our plans changed when we saw this post. If we are going to witness a show we would have to look for where to stay. Rafael called his parents who live in Alicante, a city 50 miles from Murcia, perfect to stay there and take any transport the day of the show. Rafael's parents gave him permission, but the tickets was sold out and we began to see the dates of the tours in the other cities of Spain. We managed to find on the show's website, tickets available for the show in Malaga, Valladolid and Bilbao, so our preferred option was Málaga because of the proximity, about 300 miles Luckily there were no problems, but there were not enough for go all togheter, so we looked in other city with more proximately: Valladolid so that we could go all together but the same thing happened, so we decided to divide and some of us would go to the show in Malaga and others to Valladolid.

Once we had our tickets, Javier upload a post in his instagram for win tickets, then we all started to participate, and we were lucky to win 4 tickets for Palma de Mallorca and 2 tickets for Salamanca. The only problem was to decide who goes to one city and who to another. Taylor decompensates every time she goes sailing with her dad and Payton is terrified of water, so they would go to Salamanca because to go to Palma de Mallorca there are two ferry trips, one from Dènia to Ibiza, and another to Palma de Mallorca. We all have two opportunities to go to the shows. Rafael, Taylor and Payton will go to the show in Valladolid, while Candace and I will go to the Malaga Show with the tickets we pay, then together with Rafa we will go to Palma de Mallorca for our second show, while Taylor and Payton will go to Salamanca. The fourth entry for the Palma show was for Rafa's mom who was with us because she is a fan of Javier and would help us a lot with the photos we had planned to capture in the show with Tessa and Scott.

Candace and I had the opportunity to go to two of the best shows of the whole tour because they are the first and last show of the Tour. The company gave its first function in Malaga and the last one in Palma. The first show of a tour is special because it has all the audience with the expectation to know that you can get to see, to have that exclusive before everyone else who will see the show later. It's like the premiere of a film in the cinema. Meanwhile the latter is also special because everyone saw the presentation and hope to see everything that the rest of the the previous spectators was watch. Also because the protagonists usually make a farewell when they finish the tour and the emotions of a whole month of constant shows, plus the time they spent working on it, is reflected in that last function.

When the day arrived, we were all awake from very early, the sun was just beginning to appear in a city where the winter reaches temperatures of 25 ° C, while Malaga is cold, at night it can go down to 4 ° C, so we We organized with a small suitcase for both of them with clothes for both climates, but we brought two because of the gifts that we thought we would give Tessa and Scott in the Meet and greet. The show started at 4 PM but we have 5 hours up there, so we left early, at 9 AM in case of getting lost. After a night of fatal insomnia due to the anxiety we had to see the show, after getting on the bus we tried to sleep but it was impossible. We started to write in the group for Priscilla and Magdalena respond because like we did before, they wanted all the details of the show. They started giving us advice on what to do when the moment of to be with Tessa and Scott, because They had already had the chance to meet them and gave us tips to avoid making a fool of themselves in fron of They.

At first they recommended us to leave our seats as soon as the show ended and we immediately went to the meet and greet area, despite the fact that the time between the end of the show and the beginning of the meet and greet was one hour, it was the perfect opportunity to be the first to enter and be close to listening to everything that happens in the cast when they are not with fans. Conversations, noises, murmurs and even any image that could be observed from the space between the door frame and the half-open door that is behind the security personnel, is essential to have any information of them that can only be can get part of their world and not with cameras in front of them, because the reaction is totally different when they are alone or with their friends skating, they are completely natural, sincere and spontaneous. Undoubtedly that was great advice, because when the time came, they barely said goodbye to the crowd and left the track, we ran to the locker area in the second floor bar to get our gifts from there and run to the area of meet and greet to be the first to know them and take pictures with them.

While we waited to enter, we could observe how the cast organized the furniture in a way that was comfortable for them and the fans while congratulating themselves, criticizing constructively and giving their opinion about the numbers of the show. Once the furniture was accommodated, everyone joined in a group hug to give each other encouragement and each one grabbed a glass of champagne to toast that Javier had bought to share with the cast, also because he felt very grateful to everyone for having accepted the invitation. His company was just starting and since the first time tha Javier was world champion, he dream with this moment for a long time, always wanted to give back that support that the Spaniards have given him throughout all these years and a show with this cast, was more than I hoped to be able to achieve. Everyone was very excited by the words of Javier and some began to mourn with emotion for his words. Maia could not contain her tears and managed to say a sincere "thank you for trusting us" and embrace Javier very strongly. Alex tried to calm his sister, but he was also very excited, so he raised his glass and began to speak:

\- Javier, you are amazing, a wonderful person, capable of everything, and riding this incredible show you are just insane, great, you gave your country something he did not have and for sure, thanks to you, in the future, the Spanish skating will have a strong presence in the world, because if all Spaniards are like you, I fear for their rivals ... I only wish you the best because you deserve it and health for it -

Everyone raised their glasses and wished congratulations to Javier. Then they took a sip of champagne and began to sing the song of the series friends, since apparently it is a series that everyone likes and the lyrics of the song describe the whole group in a certain way. While they were singing, they danced to the rhythm of the song, trying to coordinate their steps, except for Tessa who kept laughing at the scene, pretending not to know what they are talking about, for convenience as a result of a situation of the past between Tessa and Scott with that series , but Scott just looked at her, started to laugh at her way of laughing and told everyone that she did know the series but always likes to pretend not to. Everyone was anxious to know the reason that leads Tessa to pretend not to know Friends, and Scott wanted to tell them, but Tessa looked serious, although it did not last long because the cast began to insist singing in chorus:

\- Please Tessa! C'mon Tess!, everyone here we want to know! -

After a couple of minutes, Tessa nodded and smiled, listening to the words of the cast and stood on the couch where she was sitting to start telling the story, only she got very nervous and it was Scott who ended up telling everything . All anxious to know the reason for Tessa's omission to the Friends series, begin to ask questions:

\- Why do you say you do not know the series if it's not like that? -

-Has something happened between you while watching the series and why do you realize that you do not know about her? -

-Do you really like it but you want to pretend that it's not like that so nobody notices how much you like the series? -

Before the invasion of questions, Scott requested calm and began to tell the story. He apologized in advance for being nervous, since what he was going to tell was delicate for both of them and it is not easy for them to express their feelings. He asked please be patient because it is something he has trouble telling. They have never talked to anyone before and they try to ignore what happened then because the few times they have tried to talk about it, they end up in litigation, without understanding and suffering a lot. Then, he began to speak:

\- Everything happened when we started competing in junior ... we were just beginning to train with Marina and the last season of Friends was broadcast. I did not know her before, it was Tess who made me see the series for the first time when I went to her host family's house because the lady of that house was a chemistry teacher and I had problems with that subject ... -

At that moment, Zach lets out a laugh and makes a joke:

\- You? problems with chemistry? ... -

The rest of the river cast and Hubbel continues with the joke:

\- Of course! Because Tessa and You haven't chemistry! -

Everyone laughed again and Scott looked at Tessa, somewhat confused by the situation, angry with Scott for telling something she did not want to remember, but looking at his eyes, Tessa could not contain herself and began to smile, bit her lower lip with her Upper teeth, he winked his right eye at him and nodded his approval to keep Scott counting. Scott continued to look into his eyes, joined his hands sticking his palms in front of his face, nodded and thanked Tessa, then began to look at the rest of the cast and began to speak again:

\- Yes! It was enough! I had problems with chemistry in high school, yes? ... Can I continue? -

The whole cast nodded, Madisson Chock asked for silence and asked the cast if they would stop making jokes, since Scott looked a little nervous and fearful, so she understood that you are hard to talk about it, and that if she was going to tell was because I trusted them. Scott thanked everyone for his silence and continued speaking:

\- Thanks Mad! ... Now yes ... I see that everyone is silent, so I'm going to tell you ... -

Scott took a breath, sighed and after a few seconds of complete silence began to speak:

\- I went to Tessa's house so that the lady from her host family could help me understand the topics of my next chemistry exam ... it was late ... it was getting dark ... we had already done all the workouts of the day ... I knock on the door, attends Kimberley Hew-Low who stayed in the same host family as Tessa, while Timothy was in the same house as me ... Kimberley tells me "Tessa is in our room, studying, but she's already down because Friends start and we love to look at that program together "... I looked at her strangely because I did not understand what she was talking about, second after I almost broke my eardrum screaming from the floor below the name of Tessa to come down. Tessa runs down, makes me a super weird face, and says "today we had not been in anything after the training, did something happen?" ... I answered "no, nothing, go, yes, chemistry, I think I'm going to fail "... She tells me" Amanda is in the kitchen, pass if you want, she is an amazing teacher, so if you study with her you will not fail "-

At that moment, Tessa stands on the couch where she was sitting, interrupts Scott and says:

\- It was not like that Scott -

Scott looks at her seriously and answers:

\- How was it then? -

Tessa grumbles looking at Scott and starts talking:

\- Actually I did not tell you anything, only if something had happened because we had not been anything, Kimberley was the one who told you about the teacher ... if you are going to tell something we said never remember, please tell us about it -

Scott looks around at the rest of the cast and then at Tessa. Finally sighs and says:

\- Oh! True! I did not remember that part! -

Scott continues talking, but looks directly into Tessa's eyes and asks:

\- Sure you want me to tell? -

Tessa grabs his left hand and forms a sandwich of hands with his, slowly looks up his arm, to reach his face and meet his hazelnut iris asking for mercy and said:

\- Scott, there is no turning back, everyone is here wanting to know, and if we do not say anything, they are so insistent and curious, that they will find out on their own ... so yes, tell it all -

Scott fixed his eyes on Tessa's Emerald Iris and nodded. Seconds later he continued speaking:

\- Well, anyway ... I was at Tessa's house, Kimberley tells me to go to the kitchen and Amanda was preparing dinner for them. I greet her, I thank her for her help, and she asks me to wait for her in the hall and I go there. I sit at the table and Tessa tells me to go with them while I wait for Amanda. I say that it would be better to wait for her sitting there so I read something before starting, but Kimberley insists and I feel with them. The series begins and the song begins to sound. They both sing the song, but it was very funny to me ... they did it badly. They got angry and said "dale, sing with us" and I tell them "I do not know the song", then they throw me their murderous disapproving looks for not knowing the song and they tell me Do not you see Friends? ... I tell them no, and Kimberley starts to let me know what's going on, she tells me a little about each character and that, the basics so she understands and then Tessa covers my mouth with one hand and Kimberley's hand with another, she asks us to complete silence because the series started and Amanda just appears, so they are still in front of the TV and I go to the table to study ... -

After a few seconds of silence Scott and Tessa began to ramble, trying to avoid telling the story, but Evan Bates got up from his chair and said:

\- Tessa ... Scott ... I know what they're doing and they're not going to make it, so stop saying what they have to say and talk about a damn time because there's not much left to receive the audience and we want to know -

Everyone started to babble as they looked at Tessa and Scott and Madisson said:

\- Also, if you do not tell us anything today, we will chase them throughout the tour until they tell us, so avoid us insisting and tell us everything now, so go to the point -

Scott neighs like a horse, rests his right hand on Tessa's thigh and starts talking:

\- Good! It's okay! ... As soon as Amanda started explaining things to me, Kimberley got a little heavy with the TV and started to turn up the volume because she said she could not listen ... After a few minutes, the situation became somewhat tense between Amanda and Kimberley ... she turned up the volume, Amanda asked to be lowered, Tess turned down the volume of the TV and Kimberley went back up and so for several minutes ... I got a little angry and yelled at her, I said "Enough Kim, you're selfish , I need to study "... It was very ugly all ... She started to fight with Tess for no reason, said very ugly things about her and Tess started crying ... I got very angry because I did not understand anything, my brain was about to explode, I felt frustrated with chemistry because I could not understand anything, and I could not stand, so I got up from the chair, I went to her, I grabbed her arm and we started to fight ... I said really ugly things ... things I would never say ... -

Scott began to get somewhat sad as he told the situation and Tessa noticed, so he stroked her cheeks, then grabbed his right hand with both hands, intertwining his fingers, looked into his eyes, rested his head on the right shoulder of Scott and looking at the others said:

\- Likewise, that day was bad enough for everyone, the training was somewhat strange with Marina and Igor, as that also helped to generate that fight -

Maia looked at them tenderly and said:

\- Neither Marina nor Igor are easy people to deal with, so I understand, it's normal to have a lot of nervous breakdowns after being with them the whole day -

At that moment, Scott stroked Tessa's hair with his free hand, kissed Tessa's forehead, tilted his neck in Tessa's direction and rested his head on Tessa's. Then he gave a soft sigh and continued speaking:

\- Yes ... Marina is a difficult person ... Igor too ... but that day was fatal ... I do not blame her Kim anyway because I understand ... The problem is that Amanda got in to separate us and it was worse because he punished her and started saying things horrible that I will never forget, made me want to stop skating at that moment ... Tessa was crying a lot really and I like ... -

At that moment, Tessa sighed and said:

\- Although I know he did not really say it, it was just anger at the moment, I will never forget his words ... "There are only two spots in the world that bother, hinder and are useless. It will be better for everyone to die "-

Like Tessa, Scott sighed and continued talking:

\- Horrible, it made me feel so bad ... I just wanted to leave there, leave everything and never come back ... Kim after those words ran away to his room and I called the house where I was staying to come to look for me, but he started snow fell and the streets were cut, so Amanda told me to stay on the couch, but Tessa felt so bad that she could not go back to her room to sleep with Kim and the sofa was big enough for both of them because it was shaped like L, so Amanda brought us a blanket and a quilt for each one and we used the sofa pillows for our heads ... around 3 am we still could not sleep, affected by what happened, and as there were two hours left for our first training , we got up, we sat next to each other, covered with the quilt and I asked Tessa to show me that series that she watches every day, so she turned on the TV and started to change, while I went to the kitchen to Prepare coffee for both ... then we started watching the series and I could not stop laughing even though inside I felt like shit ... -

Tessa interrupts him and says:

\- We laughed at the situation of the series but I think it was because of the laughs that appear in Friends ... although the chapter was fun, I felt without energy and we tried to look at Friends to think less about what had happened, but it was impossible ... every thing that happened made us argue, we used to say some funny joke but the other one took it personally and ... -

Tessa started to get nervous and could not keep talking, so Scott continued telling the story:

\- Every joke we made made us want to fight ... we even had to go out into the yard to avoid waking up ... we said things that hurt us, we insulted us very ugly ... it was really violent ... -

At that moment, people begin to arrive at the row and the cast perceives the murmur that is outside the room, so Luca turns his head towards the wall to look at the clock that hangs from it, and observes that it was approaching the meet and greet time, so it says:

\- There are 10 minutes left to open the doors, but you are not going to leave this easy because we have 7 more cities to keep talking -

Anna looks at the clock, looks at Tessa and Scott with big eyes, gets up from her chair and says something exalted:

\- I do not plan to wait another day to find out what happened -

Gabrielle nods and says:

\- Me neither, I want to know what happened! -

Aljona, Bruno, Carolina, Meagan and Erick turn their heads to look at the clock, and Carolina says:

\- Oops! It's time, but I'm dying to know what happened! I'm not going to take another day -

Patrick looks at the clock, looks at Tessa and Scott and says:

\- I can not believe all the time I shared with you and how little I know of your relationship, this tour leaves me surprised -

Meagan nods and says:

\- We'd better get ready to welcome the fans because we're still on skates and wearing the clothes of the show, but I also want to know the end of that story -

Aljona nods and begins to shake his hands and after a prolonged Yes !, He says:

\- This will not be like that, today it is resolved yes or yes -

Then look at the rest of the team and ask:

\- Do we all have dinner tonight and they tell us everything? -

Everyone shouts a strong yes and they are going to change, then they receive the public and at the exit of the show, we go to the bus stop and we see the van of the tour with all the cast inside. We thought about following them but we did not get taxis. Anyway, Javier uploads a story to his instagram, having dinner, with all the cast and adds the location, a nearby restaurant or where we were, so we open Google maps on the cell phone and go there. The rest of our friends saw the publication of Javier and they wrote us to go there. We did not have much money to stay for dinner, so Rafael made a transfer and we went to that restaurant. As soon as we started eating, Tessa and Scott began to tell the rest of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a readers because you help me for continuing writing and your comments is very important for continue learning about English because I am spanish native


	5. The pleasures of travel in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Candance and Fiorella visit a restaurant where dinner the Revolution on ice cast and they listen and watch interesting things: some Wine and Tequila are perfect mixture for a magic poison that liberate the more primitive emotions. Also is part of story important events of the you past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! sorry for delay but with my exams and work, i wasn't time for write and also when y write this chapter, some things i wasn't succesful. I know, this chapter it's something long but i hope that like you.

 

 _ **"Bienvenido a sabor malagueño"**_ said the waiter of the restaurant that gave us the menu to choose our dinner. There we were trying to disguise the real reason why we decided to enter: behind us, on the left corner of the restaurant, at a large long table, was the whole cast of Revolution on ice enjoying the night together after a day full of emotions .  
  
We had a glass of dry white wine to accompany our Valencian rice and paella that we ordered, when all the members of the cast already had their plate on the table, except Tessa, who had ordered Sailor Chop Suey, a typical recipe from the home based on the products offered by the sea of the town, a dish that requires a lot of preparation in terms of time of cooking and plating. Tessa saw everyone eating while trying to control her appetite, her stomach was asking for food because she was hungry, and Scott, who predicted Tessa asking for an exotic dish, asked for two different dishes to share with her while she waits for her food. As soon as the cast observed Scott's gesture, everyone felt touched and some were moved through a soft but long _**"awww!"**_. Scott blushed for it and Tessa looked at him with a giant smile, raising her hands in short, soft but agitated applauses, followed by a fond kiss on her cheek while stroking her right shoulder with both hands, down her arm until she reached her hand, and raise it to the height of his face to kiss him with his painted lips, closing his hand to keep his kiss on her. Scott looks at his hand, smiles and begins to eat.

 

Before introducing his first portion of food to his mouth, Bruno proposes to make a toast, so he got up from his chair, grabbed his glass of red wine and said a few words:

 

\- _Dear colleague!_ (looking at Aljona) _, this was the best idea you had, to dine here with all of you, it's great and this ... this is just beginning!_ -

 

Everyone gets up from their chairs, with the wine glasses in their hands, and toast with them, while they say in chorus:

 

\- _Cheeeeers!_ -

 

After a while they sit down to start eating, and Scott gives Tessa a mouthful of his food. She tries it and puts all kinds of faces of pleasure that indicated to be enjoying the food. Scott watches her eat and asks:

 

- _How is the food? Tastes good? It's delicious?-_

 

Tessa finishes swallowing, watches Scott smile and says:

 

_ \- This food is really delicious! - _

 

After a few minutes, Tessa's plate arrives and by that time, some had already finished their plate. Meagan and Erick reviewed their cell phones reviewing the agenda of the next work after the tour, the Madisson girls chatted about their new teammates USA, Kaitlin Hawayek and Jean-Luc Baker. Maia and Alex hypothesized about their situation with Marina for the new season of competitions, in which her training partners, Christina Carreira and Anthony Ponomarenko, debuted as senior dancers. Javier taught Yuzuru and Gabrielle some words in Spanish. Anna, Luca and Carolina said things in Italian, while Evgenya communicated with her mother by telephone to Russia. Jeffrey was trying to convince Patrick to be partners with his shows now that Patrick is officially retired and removed from the competition. The rest enjoyed the atmosphere and the food.

As soon as everyone finished dinner, they ordered a whole cake of chocolates, decorated with strawberries and stuffed with Swiss meringue, to share. Anything that could be done to prolong the stay in that restaurant served as an excuse to stay, until the cake was over and they had decided to leave, but not without first hearing the rest of the story that led Tessa and Scott to ignore the existence of Friends series, so they asked for some drinks and started asking questions, speculating about what could have happened:

 

- _They did something they regret while watching the series -_

 

_ - **I bet whatever they recreated Rachel and Ross in their teens and then they ended up because Tessa asked for a break -** _

 

At that time, some guys in the cast let out a laugh as they remember the episode and others continue to speculate about it:

 

_ \- I play everything that something happened in the series that also happened in their lives and that's why they do not watch the series - _

 

_ \-  _ One of the two made a scene of jealousy like the time Rachel met that boy she met in the restaurant where Monica worked and then offered her a job _-_

 

_ - **Surely this guy, Marina's son, the one who had an affair with Tess, had something to do with this -** _

 

After all their theories, hypotheses and assumptions, as soon as everyone calmed down a bit, Tessa and Scott began telling the story:

 

\- _Now that all are in calm, we're going to tell you ... Scott?_ (Tessa stares into Scott's eyes as she speaks) _-_

 

Scott stares at Tessa, kisses him on the cheek, gives Tessa his right hand, and with his left hand holds his glass, takes some of the wine to take courage and asks everyone:

 

\- _Where we were?_ -

 

Erick replied:

 

\- _You, Scotty, you said you had to stay at Tessa's house because of the snow and that night they went to look at Friends but they fought -_

 

Jeffrey nods and says:

 

\- _But after you, Tess, you said you had to go out into the yard to not wake anyone up for your lawsuit -_

 

Aljona remembers something, looks at Jeffrey and says:

 

\- _Right Jeff, the last thing I remember, is that You, Tess, said that they had not been able to sleep that night and by the time everything calmed down it was time to train -_

 

Madisson Hubbel jumps from his chair and with euphoria says:

 

\- _Yes! True!!! After Meagan remembered the time and each one went to change our clothes -_

 

To which Madisson Chock says:

 

\- _In short ... you fought all night, you could not sleep and when it was time to train, what happened? What happened between you?_ -

 

Gabrielle was somewhat anxious to know everything and asks:

 

- _Yes, now! What happened to you? -_

 

Everyone begins to murmur and after a few seconds Scott silences them to start telling the rest of the story:

 

- _Well ... as we said before ... Tess and I fought ugly when we looked at Friends and when we calmed down we had to go train, but ... but ... but ... -_

 

Before his stutter, after almost a minute, Patrick gets anxious and says:

 

- _Already! Scott! But what? What happened? -_

 

Scott takes a deep breath, sighs and starts talking:

 

\- _Can you calm down please? I need you to have patience because it's something we have trouble telling -_

 

After a few seconds, Javier nods and says looking at the rest of the cast:

 

- _People, guys! They are Scott and Tessa. Yes? ... We all know them well and they are not people to tell their problems like that lightly ... patience they are telling something about their lives and that is important -_

 

Maia agrees with Javier nodding and says:

 

- _Javi is right, the fact that they tell us something about their lives means something to them, and it is probably very difficult to be able to express this way, in this way, with us and in front of everyone -_

 

Scott thanks with his head looking at Maia and Javier and then continues talking:

 

_\- But before training, we had breakfast together with Kimberley and Amanda. Obviously ... It was a quiet and uncomfortable breakfast at first ... but then, after a while ... Amanda decides to talk to remove all that tension and it was worse ... because Kimberley and Amanda started arguing. For the first time in my life I heard Tess insulting ... she ended up screaming to see if that was the end of the argument ... she almost starts crying_ -

 

At that moment, Tessa hit Scott in the arm with her elbow in protest and disagreement for what she was saying, so she interrupted him and said:

 

\- _You're an exaggerator! Cry! It was not so bad ... I got sick and shouted an insult, but the whole problem came later ... -_

 

Scott interrupts her by looking into her eyes, kisses her on the left cheek, releases her hand that holds hers, grabs her head with both hands, posing her hands on her face, kissing her hair and letting Tessa rest her head on his right shoulder. Then continue talking:

 

\- _Breakfast was bad and with all that tension that there was, Amanda took all three of us to training and the car trip was ... Hell! ... we still did not talk to each other, Kimberley looked at us weird ... as if assuming the guilt and resigned … but after…_ -

 

After? Evgenya asked anxiously after Scott paused dramatically trying to induce suspense to get away with it and cause the cast to be distracted thus avoiding to continue telling the story, but he did not succeed, so he just looked at Tessa and without saying nothing, she understood everything: they agreed to go telling the story in parts, without correcting and without interrupting. Some parts he counted, others others. They just shook hands, scanned the faces of each of the cast and began to speak. First he, then she:

 

_**S:** \- After Amanda left us at the Arena, everyone left by her side to change and we went to the track to warm up before Marina arrived ... -_

 

_**T:** \- Marina had indicated the previous class, some corrections in our lifts that we had to practice, but I felt so ... so disappointed in him and frustrated, with anger that I did not want to touch ... -_

 

_**S:** \- That's right ... I realized that when she went to the ice and I went to practice those lifts that we had to correct, but she just put her headphones in her ears and started running around the track -_

 

_**T:** \- I know he wanted to review those lifts to have them ready when Marina arrived, and yes, it seemed the best way for Marina not to shout at us that day, but I could not assimilate the idea of being wrong with him and that he would touch me -_

 

_**S:** \- We had never been in a fight before, so it was hard for us to understand that we could get along but work together -_

 

_**T:** \- Actually for us both things are always linked ... there were moments in our career where our relationship had many ups and downs and we questioned to continue skating ... I did not imagine myself skating with another person because since I started it was always with him and it was strange -_

 

_**S:** \- Something similar happened to me, too, that I had a partner before Tess, only I do not even remember her because I was very small when it was all that, maybe I was 7 years old, I do not know for real, I do not remember either what was his name, so he also questioned me skating -_

_**T:** \- When that happened, after all this conflict that we are telling you, we went to therapy to be always synchronized in both aspects ... I think that is part of having become what we are today -_

 

_**S:** \- If until now it seemed conflictive, what comes next is worse ... that's why we started therapy, by order of Marina first -_

 

_**T:** \- Yes, that's right, because after all this, Marina came and put us to practice those lifts and Kimberley started arguing with Timothy, then he got mad at us, blamed us for everything -_

 

_**S:** \- He started insulting us, telling us ugly things and Tess started to cry, I got mad and started screaming at Timothy ... Marina was trying to separate us and she could not, Igor had to approach us to stop arguing -_

 

_**T:** \- Marina forced us to wait in her office while she practiced with the seniors -_

 

_**S:** \- We were at least two hours all sitting, waiting in his office, quiet, just looked at us angry, without making sounds, without doing anything -_

 

_**T:** \- Until Marina came in with Igor and all his team, including our choreographers and those of Kim and Tim -_

 

_**S:** \- He challenged us so much that day that none of us was in the mood to respond to his words, we just nodded and obeyed the order to go to a group therapy session the four -_

 

_**T:** \- In the session we did nothing but do the exercises that the psychologist told us -_

 

_**S:** \- Only that one of those exercises consisted in a confrontation with the truth -_

 

_**T:** \- It was about being honest with ourselves and between the 4 -_

 

_**S:** \- We had to stand facing one another, staring into each other's eyes, while the therapist asked one of the other questions and had to say the first thing that came to mind without looking away -_

 

_**T:** \- The problem is that they were not questions about qualities or things that we like about each other ... -_

 

_**S:** \- They were incisive questions that made the worst come out of us ... -_

 

_**T:** \- We end up saying everything ... and when I say everything ... it's all ... Everything! -_

 

_**S:** \- That therapy session did not help because we ended up more confronted than before -_

 

_**T:** \- When we were having lunch at school, everyone was sitting at different tables, as far apart as possible from each other, except Tim who went around the dining room corridors looking for a free table, but noting that the emptiest was the mine, he sat next to me -_

 

_**S:** \- At first we just ate quietly, I watched them meticulously from the other side, because even though I was fighting with Tess, I always worry about her, I will always protect her and I will always be there for her -_

 

Tessa looked deeply into his eyes, touched by his words, so much that she forgot the fact that all her colleagues were in front of her and that they were in a crowded public place. He just gave her a hard kiss on the cheek, grabbed Scott's chin with his right hand and gave him a soft dry kiss, then he backed up with his head and with both hands grabbed his head to give him a passionate kiss, strong, intense and long , without tongue, but with her waterproof lipstick leaving subtle marks above her upper lip and below her lower lip. 15 seconds later he realized that he was kissing him in front of all his friends and a sea of people, so he just removed his lips from him and with both hands covered his face, hiding his head behind Scott's back, embarrassed and intimidated by the situation.

 

The face of Madison Hubbell was a poem: his eyes exaggeratedly open like those of the squirrel in the movie "stories that are not stories" by Adam Sandler, his mouth wide open like the surprised emoticon with a round mouth, with his body completely paralyzed , he only managed to move his neck in the direction of his skating partner, Zachary Donohue, who could not believe what he was seeing and his impulsive reaction was just saying:

 

- _Oh! My good! For my eyes! Mother fuckers! You are a wild machine T! Did do just see my eyes? This was supreme! I see it and don't believe it!_ -

 

Meanwhile, Tessa tried to take courage to remove the head from its hiding place and return to look at his companions as if nothing had happened. His shyness made him feel somewhat uncomfortable after that kiss, but anyway, as soon as he regained his composure, they continued telling the story.

 

_**S:** \- Ok! Yes! Already! It happened! Calm down please! They want us to keep telling them or not? - _

 

Although their surprised faces were still drawn on their faces, the guys in the cast were silent and Scott began telling the story again:

 

_ \- In agreement! Now yes! ... What were we left? - _

 

As nobody said anything, Scott asked:

 

_ \- Why does not anyone say anything when I ask a question? - _

 

Zach, Erick, Bruno and Javier start laughing out loud. Meanwhile, Madisson Hubbell, who tried to ignore the laughter of the boys, was really tempted to do so, so between laughs he replied to Scott:

 

_ \- It's that you asked us for silence and we're doing that! - _

 

Scott nods softly and says:

 

_ \- You're right! I can not refute your words! Good joke! - _

 

Madisson thanks nodding and the other Madisson responds to Scott's question:

 

_ \- You said they were having lunch at school and that Tim and Tess were at the same table and you watch them from your table ... now it continues from there, you want? - _

 

Scott blows some air, breathes deeply, watches Tessa slowly recompose while nodding her head hoping that Tessa recovers and as soon as she sees that it's all right she starts talking:

 

_ \- As I was saying ... Tim sat at the same table as Tess and I watched them from afar because ... because ... because I do not have a reason to justify because I was spying on them ... - _

 

Tessa notes in Scott something of nervousness and to give him time to calm down, he interrupts saying:

 

_ \- It does not matter the reason because that is not the problem, but what happens after ... - _

 

Scott snorts loudly, releasing all the air inside his lungs, releasing all that dead weight contained within him and as soon as he felt lighter, he continued speaking:

 

_ \- Thanks t! It does not matter, it matters what I'm going to tell you next - _

 

Gabrielle, somewhat anxious and tired of listening to her sinuous path to reach the end of the story, with some sarcasm in her words asked:

 

_ \- And what is Scotty going to tell us? - _

 

Meagan who was on her left and Yuzuru who was on her right, they look at Gabrielle amazed by her answer and she apologizes to everyone saying:

 

_ \- Sorry! It's just that I'm tired and the time difference with Toronto has not allowed me to talk with my family - _

 

Meagan rubs her right hand on Gabrielle's back, hugs her and says:

 

\- Oh! Little! Our baby is with extrañitis! Awwwww !!! How cute! -

 

Yuzuru turns to Gabrielle and with her thumbs and indexes performs a heart and begins to make faces with her face to make her laugh. Everyone gets up from their seats for a group hug around Gabrielle and as soon as everyone returns to their places, Aljona says:

 

_ \- What if we let our T and our S keep talking, because we all know how are they two with their stories, or not? - _

 

Everyone agrees with his head coinciding with the words of Aljona and some of the cast complete their thoughts adding more ideas about it:

 

_**Maia:** \- They're always going to try to get away with it when they ask them something intimate about them two - _

 

_**Carolina:** \- When you ask them about their lives outside the ice it is difficult to be told something coherent - _

 

_**Anna:** \- Whenever I try to talk about something with T, she always manages to talk about her work schedule or remember something she has to do - _

 

_**Jeffrey:** \- The talent they have as skaters, they also have it for evasion, they are very good at evading any topic regarding their relationship - _

 

_**Patrick:** \- Totally true Jeff, do you remember the last tour of Canada Stars On Ice, that strange episode that happened in Alberta? I do not remember if it was in Edmonton or Calgary. Remember the episode Jeff? - _

 

_**Jeffrey:** \- Now that you mention it ... - _

 

_**Erick:** \- Yes, that episode was on the way to Vancouver, after having given the Show in Edmonton, but that other problem ... maybe they will not get away with it, sooner or later we will know ... but now ... now what It's up to us to know what happened with this series of Friends and Marina and all that - _

 

Evgenya nods with his head giving the reason to Erick and looking at Tessa and Scott with a laugh of irony says:

 

_ \- You better get to the point - _

 

Tessa agreed with Evgenya and looked at Scott in complicity, winking her left eye, and giving the signal for Scott to continue talking:.

 

- _At first they had lunch as two strangers at the table, without saying anything, without talking, they just ate ... Tessa read something -_

 

Tessa interrupts him to say:

 

_ \- Actually I didn't read anything, I looked at the book to avoid it - _

 

Scott winks at his left eye and says:

 

_ \- That is my girl! - _

 

Then he grabs his face with both hands, bringing his face close to hers to kiss her on the forehead, rub his nose with hers and kiss her on the lips with twice the intensity that Tessa did before. By this time of night, they had lost their shame and the wineglasses had taken over Scott's body. By the time he finished kissing her, Tessa was out of breath, could only feel the ardor of a passionate kiss running through her mouth, her lower lip throbbing with fierceness, inflamed by the small bruise below the right corner of her lips. Tessa only wiped the moisture from her lips and by then nobody said anything about it. While Scott, disturbed by the blood alcohol of his system, had no problem in continuing to talk, while kissing insistently, Tessa's neck. Each sentence in his story ended with his lips pressed to his neck:

 

_ \- I was eating while I watched them eat, and as soon as I finished my meal, I get up from the table and headed to Tessa's table ... I wanted to apologize to both ... I just stood in front of his table ... hoping to speak and say I'm sorry, I wanted to fix things, and we had to do it for the good of all ... only when Kim saw me standing there, he thought maybe we were arguing ... and he got up from his desk to discuss ... - _

 

Tessa felt so comfortable feeling Scott's lips on her neck and near her lobes that she continued talking so that Scott could work without interruptions on the erogenous zones of Tessa, while trying to control her excitement:

 

_ \- We started arguing in the middle of the whole school and the dean had to separate us ... and in his office, we all tried to defend ourselves by blaming the other and we ended up punished, as expected ... and they called our host family for a meeting, who obviously , they told Marina everything, and she decided to send us to a weekend camp, the four of them living together in the same cabin, away from everything, it was like they have kind of tried, and it worked ... - _

 

That "worked" coming out of Tessa's mouth, kindled a kind of suspicion in Scott and her excitement disappeared completely. He just stopped tasting the hot desire and started talking again. His voice could be heard completely shaken, without kindness in it, as if he were angry, annoying and annoying, jealousy completely corrupted him, he could not even conceal the fact of being jealous of Timothy. The only thing he did was bite his lower lip, and look at Tessa with an air of envy in his eyes. His only words radiated disgust and unease:

 

_ \- It worked for you because Kim and I had to watch the damn series since you were making noises ... - _

 

Tessa started to laugh at how cute Scott looked when he was jealous and answered:

 

_ \- You are pure fire when you get jealous - _

 

If something bothers Scott, is that people detect jealousy in him, he does not like being jealous at all, but when jealousy involves Tessa, he can not control them, he hates to recognize that feeling in himself, so he only answered :

 

_ \- Jealousy? ... 21 years and you do not know me? ... I would never be jealous ... and less of that boy ... please! ... Jealousy! ... Yes, of course! ... - _

 

Scott looks so cute when he's jealous that the rest of the cast began to laugh. Madisson Hubbell, with pure laughter, looking at Tessa, said with irony:

 

_ \- Tess? Do not you see? Scott was never jealous! Maybe some suspicion, achares, uncertainty, anger, anger, anger, but jealousy? - _

 

Tessa began to laugh more earnestly, as did Meagan and Madisson Chock, who, looking at Tessa, added:

 

_ \- Because a boy like Scott should be jealous of a boy like Timothy, a tall blond guy with clear eyes and a sexy Australian accent? It does not make sense T! - _

 

Evan looked at Madisson Chock and said:

 

_ \- How dare you talk like that about someone who is not your boyfriend? And with your boyfriend next? - _

 

Madisson laughs, grabs her chin with one hand, kisses her cheek and says:

 

_ \- You have nothing to envy love, because you, you are the cutest of all! - _

 

Evan laughs, kisses her on the lips sweetly and says:

 

_ \- I don't have the most beautiful girlfriend of all? - _

 

The rest of the cast melts, Yuzuru draws a heart in the air and smiles subtly, Madisson Hubbell turns on his cell phone to see the picture of his fiance on the phone, Zachary looks at her, with his left hand rubs his head and grabs his phone to send a message to Olivia. Erick looks at his hand, observing the engagement ring on his finger, Meagan grabs his left hand and begins to turn on his finger, his wedding ring. Anna takes the wedding ring off her finger and grabs it with both hands to observe the ring closely. As for the rest of the skaters, Gabrielle, Yuzuru, Javier and Evgenya embrace each other. Carolina and Luca looked at each other in complicity, while Álex hugged his sister, who was moved by the scene and believing that no one had heard his words and said:

 

_  - Is it me or is there too much love in this cast? - _

 

Everyone looked at her at the same time and she started saying nice things about everyone, one at a time:

 

_ \- Your Maddie H, committed to Adriá, you look radiant! ... Zach, you look super in love with Olivia and so happy with her ... You two, Maddie and Evan, are perfect together ... Meagan, it's amazing the relationship that you and your husband coach have ... As for you Erick, you have been criticized for coming out of the closet and nothing stopped you to engage with Luis, it is admirable! ... Anna, it was an honor to have been part of you marriage ... As for you, the Orser team guys, they are a beautiful human group ... Carol and Luca are great people ... and finally, my favorite Germans, Aljona and Bruno ... what can I say about you that I have not told you before ... what if you ask Liam that draw a picture of us? I love your sketches! - _

 

Everyone laughs, except for Tessa and Scott who look at Maia, confused for not saying anything about them, and in chorus they said:

 

_ \- Hey! Girl! And we? What about us? - _

 

**" _How jealous are you two!"_ ** Alex said in a choked voice for his laughter and then he dedicated some words to them:

 

_ \- You guys, Tessa and Scott, how to describe them! ... They are the most talented skaters I know and I hope to one day reach their level, but ... as for their romantic swings ... They are a disaster! ... They are great people , and it is obvious that they love each other, but after what happened today (pointing to Tessa's face) ... Look at her face S ... This group of friends here should know what their relationship is like, because they are Platonic Bussines Partners does not believe anyone - _

 

Aljona nods and adds:

 

_ \- Alex is right ... and I think you know ... only if they continue like this will not be good for you ... and it would be a shame for that reason to get away because there are no such couples in the world ... I hope that someday they will solve ... but now ... now we all need to know how the episode Friends and the Ice dancers continues - _

 

Bruno nods his head and makes a promise and says:

 

_ \- Yes to everything my Partner said! I agree completely! On my part, I promise not to interrupt ... but now! ... Tell me what happened - _

 

The others agree not to interrupt or joke, while Gabrielle looks at the bar clock and says:

 

_ \- We want to know everything. I do not know how to worry about the time. It's early. It's 9 o'clock and tomorrow we do not have a show, that means ... - _

 

Javier applauds fervently and says:

 

\- _Yes! Night of stories! -_

 

All raise the cup and drink for it. After a sip of wine, they begin to stare at Tessa and Scott, and they continue talking:

 

_**T:** \- With Tim nothing happened that you think happened ... I will not tell you anything either because it's not your business, ok!? ... But what are you thinking, did not happen! ... But yes, we reconciled with Tim - _

 

_**S:** \- And what do you think we think happened in that room? Because they made a lot of noise that night ... - _

 

_**T:** \- It does not matter that now Scott ... let's move forward with the story because this is not fun anymore ... - _

 

_**S:** \- You're right! ... I'm sorry! - _

 

_**T:** \- Okay ... I forgive you ... what were we? - _

 

_**S:** \- On the first night in the cabin ... are you or me still? _

 

_**T:** \- It's better to follow you so you do not keep drinking so much alcohol - _

 

_**S:** \- Yes, I've had enough wine tonight! I finish this cup and I start, it seems good T? - _

 

_**T:** \- Ok! - _

 

Scott finishes taking the liquid that was in his glass, places the glass on the table and begins to speak:

 

_\- Well, Tessa and Tim were in the room and we in the dining room looking at Friends. After the chapter ended, Kim and I went to the other room and after a while, the song in the series had stuck in my head and I could not stop humming. Kim listened to me and began to sing. After a few minutes we were giving a concert, singing and dancing the song of the series ... We ended up waking up Tim because Tess has a very deep dream ... they can be drilling with her and continue sleeping as if nothing was happening -_

 

Tessa interrupts him and says:

 

_ \- True! I can't refute that! I love to sleep! But I got up for a glass of water and I heard them sing - _

 

Tessa starts to laugh and Scott continues talking:

 

_ \- Can you believe that he was spying on us behind the door laughing at how ridiculous we are? - _

 

They both turn their heads towards the other person, stare at each other and Tessa says:

 

- _Anyway, I was discovered by this boy that I have here by my side, who grabbed my hand and forced me to join his concert ... I was so ridiculous ... I must have left the birds deaf ... -_

 

Scott sketches a smile, starts laughing and says:

 

_ -But you were having fun ... or am I wrong? - _

 

Tessa looks at the entire cast and responds:

 

_ \- True! It was! We had a lot of fun that night ... We did not even sleep because we had such a good time that when we realized what time it was, it started to dawn, so we went outside and we watched the sunset - _

 

They both look at each other and looking at the cast, Scott makes a joke:

 

_ \- For a girl who sleeps late, for sure it was something new to see how the sun goes down in the morning! - _

 

The rest of the guys laughs, Tessa tilts her head, looks at Scott with a face between annoyed and exhausted, blows and responds:

 

_ \- Okay! Tease my Scott! No matter! - _

 

Scott laughs, kisses her on the cheek, caresses her face and says:

 

_ \- Awwww! My girl got mad! She is so beautifully tender when she gets angry! - _

 

Tessa smiles and responds sarcastically:

 

_ \- You're so funny… - _

 

Scott grabs his head, with a clenched fist, rubs his scalp with impetus and says:

 

_ \- I love you too - _

 

Tessa laughs, caresses her cheek, kisses him on the forehead leaving her lipstick marked on him, they both look at each other for a few seconds, Scott winks at his left eye, she makes a movement with her head, Scott takes a sip of wine and begins to talk:

 

_  - Anyway ... We watched the sunset and I heard the sound of Tessa's stomach, so I offered to make breakfast, but there was not much in the refrigerator, there were only three eggs for four people, a blueberry jam, another raspberries, yogurt and some bread ... with that we made something like a salty French toast because we did not have sugar and we could not use three eggs to make scrambled eggs when we are 4 people, so we did that ... but it was not enough, so that we went for a walk in the woods to not fall asleep and to go in search of a store to buy some things to eat ... It was a quiet walk, we talked about our new programs, about the things we missed, we made comparisons of Australian and Canadian traditions ... At about 10 am we went back to the cabin, we did not take a shower and went out to shop - _

 

Zachary interrupts Scott's speech with a joke

 

_ \- That shower must have been a soapy party - _

 

Some of the cast laugh at his joke, Madisson hits him on the shoulder to behave and others look at him with a disapproving face. After a few minutes, Scott continues speaking:

 

_ \- As I was saying ... We went to the market for some food for lunch, dinner and the next day ... There we divided, to make the purchase faster ... Tessa and I went to one sector, and they to another ... We started to place things in the car and we exceeded a bit because we ended up buying some junk food (chips, nachos, popcorn and that kind of stuff) and they also went overboard a bit because they also bought other scrap things, so when we were in the box to pay, we observed both cars and we had repeated things, so we went to the gondolas to leave it and instead we looked for sugary and gasified drinks because it occurred to us to make a game night (twister, truth or challenge, the game of the bottle ) and movies ... - _

 

When Tessa saw that Scott needed to clear her throat, she poured some water into a glass and gave it to Scott. While he refreshed, Tessa continues with the anecdote:

 

_ \- In the end we did not watch any movie, we just played, and when everyone sat on the sofa eating nachos, potatoes and all that we had bought, I did not eat anything because, as everyone already knows, Marina was very strict with my diet - _

 

At that moment, Scott takes her with his arms, passing his right arm in the back and the left in front of her, to hug her, bring her body to him and say:

 

_ \- I regret all that, I regret not having been so tall and so muscular because surely if I was not that dwarf alfenñique that I was in my adolescence, Marina would not have punished you in that way - _

 

Tessa lifts her head from Scott's shoulder, kisses him on the right cheek, Scott leans his head towards her and they remain with their heads resting on the other. Then Tessa says:

 

_ \- It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault either, maybe Marina did not handle it well and neither did it, it was really traumatic for me, but I realized that later, thanks to your family, my family and especially you, Scotty! - _

 

With his head resting on hers, Scott raises his right arm, whose hand was resting on Tessa's left thigh, to stroke his right cheek and say:

 

- _I know, but this is how we are or not ?, We feel guilty even if it is not like that -_

 

She chews on her lower lip, raises her left arm, whose hand was resting on Scott's right thigh, to rub Scott's hair and say:

 

_ \- It's true, we always blame ourselves for everything that goes wrong, but that time in our lives is history, it's part of our past and it's a problem overcome - _

 

Some guys and girls of the cast began to get distracted by what was happening in the bar, and others expected that Tessa and Scott will stop being engrossed to know the end of the story. Anyway, as they saw that some were not paying attention, they assumed that they had grown bored of listening to them and that they had no interest in knowing the end of the story, so Scott removed his head from the Tessa to look her in the eyes somewhat smiling. for the amount of wine he had taken, he put his left hand on her left thigh, with his right hand he grabbed Tessa's left hand to put it on his left hand and with his right hand form a sandwich on his thigh of Tessa. Then he asked:

 

_ \- I'm going for a drink at the bar, do you want me to bring you something for you? - _

 

Tessa puts her other hand on the sandwich of hands that had formed on her thigh, looks at it and says:

 

_ \- Better I go with you, we have been sitting here for hours and I need to get up, besides you, you took too much and I do not want you to fall in the middle of the restaurant - _

 

Scott gets up from his seat and starts to wobble. He realizes at that moment how drunk he is. He only stretches his arm for Tessa to take his hand and take him to the bar, intertwining his fingers to go to the bar. Tessa asks for both and they stay there enjoying the company of the other, some of the cast began to dance to the music of the band that played in the restaurant. Others shouted from their place to Tessa and Scott to come back with them and start dancing. They did not hear the screams, they were in their own world, abstracted from the reality that surrounded them, contemplating each other, smiling and laughing without stopping. They shared both drinks through two bamboo straws for drink from the same glass and at the same time. Some cuddles later, they were doing shots competitions with tequila, playing among them coming up with challenges that the winner proposed.

 

With a greater degree of alcohol in blood, the ease took hold of them and the mimes were noticeable in the distance. The shame had disappeared and the feelings seemed to float without thinking about the consequences. It was just them and nothing more.

 

Some hands touched the sculpted waist of Tessa, others played with the soft skin of Scott's face. A pair of lips ran over Tessa's shoulders, neck and lobes, while other lips smiled with pleasure. While their eyes were closed, the fingers and palms of the hands are scattered by the sexy and well combed hair of Scott

 

A few fingers later, they played with the zipper on Scott's jacket, opening to squeeze his chest with his hands, sliding up, down, and up again to reach the neck and end up with his fingers entwined at the back of Scott's neck. , in that way, he could exert enough force to allow his body to be closer, and thus be able to seal his lips all over his face, ending in the meaty mouth of Scott. You could see both taste the fruit of passion.

 

Just as they moved to their own world, the rest of the boys and girls of the cast also did, and no one insisted on knowing the end, anyway, the tour of Spain just continues and the opportunities to know more about them are many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks people for read this ff. Is probably that somethings are wrong and i hope you comments for correct this mistakes because i am not native in english and i am learning day bay day somethings about speaking and pronunciation.


End file.
